Love doctor
by Nadyaleiaa10
Summary: (Kaiboy) (fangboy) Boboiboy yang seharusnya liburan setelah sekian lama praktek malah disuruh menjadi asisten dokter jantung yang kejam bernama Kaizo, bagaimana nasib Boboiboy nanti?
1. chapter 1

Ok, disini author Leia balik lagi dengan judul yang baru, btw ini cerita khusus untuk Kaizo x Boboiboy, please jangan hina cerita ini, no power and just love relentionship, happy reading gaes!!!

 **Warning: Kaizo x Boboiboy**

Di akhir semester, seluruh perawat ikut koas dari anak kedokteran. Kali ini Boboiboy diberi tugas untuk mengikuti keperawatan anak. Mengurus anak-anak yang berisik dan menyebalkan, apalagi jika sedang disuntik imunisasi, pasti bakal berteriak gak karuan dan sering berlari untuk mengaburkan diri, sungguh hari yang sangat berat bagi lelaki berumur 19 tahun sepertinya.

"ayo tenang saja, kakak bakal beri permen untukmu, ayo sini" rayu Boboiboy dari kejauhan bagaikan memanggil kucing. Anak kecil yang menyumput dibalik rok hijau ibunya akhirnya datang dan memberanikan diri untuk mendekati benda mengerikan itu. Satu menit berlalu, anak terakhir dari penyuntikan imunisasi akhirnya selesai. Uang Boboiboy ludas terpakai hanya untuk membelikan permen kepada anak kecil.

"duitku…padahal duit untuk kosan dah dikit, bahkan malam ini aku cuman makan pr*mag anti maag" keluh Boboiboy sambil membuka dompetnya yang sudah bersarang laba-laba dan sedikit nyamuk didalamnya.

"sudahlah, nanti aku traktir, kau mau makan apa?" tawar rekan setimnya Ying sang wanita cantik berkacamata bulat berketurunan cina itu.

"benarkah? Makasih!!" dengan semangat Boboiboy masuk kedalam ruang ganti dan mengganti bajunya, tidak lupa topi jingga ia pakai setelah selesai praktek karena ia hanya bisa memakai topi kesayangannya saat diluar praktek.

Akhirnya mereka berdua selesai memakan makan malamnya.

"fiuh... syukurlah, makasih Ying"

"em, sama-sama, btw katanya setelah ini tugas kita sudah selesai dan bakal libur panjang sampai dua bulan, yeey!!" Ying memperlihatkan kertas informasi kepada Boboiboy.

"beneran? Kau liburan kemana?"

"hmm, mungkin aku mau balik ke kampungku di Cina, kau tidak balik ke rumah? Orang tuamu pasti rindu"

"yah kalau bisa gitu, nanti aku mau beli tiket kereta untuk besok, dah lama gak makan masakan emak, dah Ying, lain kali aku yang meneraktirmu ya" Boboiboy memberikan salam dan pergi ke kosannya, sambil dijalan, ia memesan tiket kereta lewat aplikasi mudik. Boboiboy terlalu fokus memesan tiket hingga tidak sengaja menabrak lelaki yang lebih tinggi dibandingnya itu. Buku lelaki itu berjatuhan dijalan.

"ma, maaf, aku tidak sengaja, biar aku bantu" Boboiboy membantu lelaki itu mengumpulkan bukunya.

"terima kasih" lelaki tinggi itu memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Boboiboy. Boboiboy temenung karena tersipu akan senyuman memikat dari lelaki beriris violet itu. Boboiboy bahkan berdiri ditempat hingga 10 menit. Boboiboy akhirnya sadar dari hipnotis lelaki berwajah menawan itu.

 _'dia siapa ya? Abang tingkat?'_ Boboiboy segera menyadarkan diri dan kembali ke kosannya. Boboiboy sudah menghubungi ibunya untuk pulang besok. Pakaian, oleh-oleh dan keperluan semua sudah dibawa. Sepertinya besok adalah hari yang indah untuk Boboiboy, karena itu ia berusaha untuk tidur lebih awal dari hari biasa tapi…

"kenapa aku belum mengantuk ya? Apa karena aku terlalu senang?" Boboiboy terus menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut, tapi rasa kantuk tidak kunjung bertamu hingga jam 2 pagi, akhirnya Boboiboy tertidur.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Jam 6 pagi, Boboiboy terbangun karena suara nyaring jam alarm. Matanya masih dihantui rasa kantuk karena kurang tidur. Ia melihat pesan dari rekan setimnya.

"hmm? Siapa nih?"

For: Boboiboy

 _Katanya perawat gak jadi libur, kita disuruh jadi asisten dokter jantung sekarang, naseeeeb dah!!! Boboiboy nanti kumpul dirumah sakit lagi bareng aku #ludestiketliburan_

Leia

"THE FU*K????????????"

Boboiboy datang dengan mata berkantung, ia sudah mengsms ibunya bahwasannya liburan indahnya dibatalkan. Ia melihat Ying yang juga ikut membantu dokter kampret yang mendadak menyuruh mereka kembali ikut praktek.

"Ying, kenapa kita balik lagi sih? Habis dah tiket liburan indahku'

"Yaelah, baru tiket balik ke Pulau Rintis, duitku ke Cina sebesar 15 juta dah melayang dah, ibuku marah besar" Ying terlihat sangat sedih. Boboiboy berusaha menenangkan Ying.

"sabar ya, btw memangnya siapa sih dokter jantung yang mendadak manggil kita? Kenapa gak anak koas aja yang bantuin? Pengen cabut"

"Woi, lu gila ya? Dokter tuh terkenal dengan kekasarannya, sifat membunuh, kejam, egois, dan tanpa ampun, tak ada satupun orang yang berani melawannya, bahkan jika pakaianmu lecek sedikit, dia bakal mengusirmu keluar"

"ye lah tuh, palingan cuman dokter yang bisa disuap dengan duit" saat mereka asik berbicara, perawat seangkatannya datang dan menyuruh mereka untuk menyiapkan posisi diruang UGD sebelum rumah sakit ramai didatangi pasien.

Ying dan murid lainnya sudah memakai pakaian rapi dan wajah gugup, sementara itu Boboiboy hanya memberikan wajah ngantuknya dan pakaian sedikit lecek ditambah rambut acakan. Sang dokter datang dari pintu kanan ruang darurat.

"selamat pagi para perawat" lelaki itu...

"Ka, kamu... " Boboiboy mengeluarkan jarinya kepada dokter itu. Semua murid termangap melihat kelakuan tidak sopan Boboiboy kepada dokter yang disebut dokter killer itu. Dengan cepat dokter itu mengangkat wajah Boboiboy dan mendekatkan wajah seramnya kepada Boboiboy.

"kau sangat pemberani ya, perawat" semua perawat hanya bisa diam dengan jantung yang sangat cepat geraknya, mereka berdoa agar Boboiboy bisa diampuni oleh dokter itu.

"anda pembina disini?" Boboiboy malah bertanya dengan nada yang amat tidak sopan (mampus dah Boboiboy). Dokter itu amat terkejut, yang dapat menyelamatkan Boboiboy hanyalah keajaiban.

"menurutmu? Apa jaketku belum melihay jaketku?" Boboiboy memperhatikan snelli (jaket dokter) yang tertulis 'Kaizo Prebet, dokter jantung'. Melihat tulisan itu, Boboiboy langsung terkejut.

"do, dokter…jantung…?" dokter yang bernama Kaizo itu langsung mendorong Boboiboy hingga terjatuh.

"dasar perawat kurang ajar, aku tidak butuh perawat sepertimu" emosi Boboiboy meluap. Boboiboy langsung berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada dokter menyebalkan itu.

"Siapa juga yang mau membantu dokter kurang ajar yang mengambil waktuku dan waktu teman-temanku" Boboiboy tanpa rasa takut langsung membuat dokter memberikan tanggapan berbeda. Semua perawat termangap amat lebar bahkan lalat nyaris masuk kedalam mulut mereka. Kaizo sepertinya semakin kesal dengan perawat kecil ini. Kaizo langsung menggenggam tangan Boboiboy dan membawanya keluar dari ruang praktek menuju ruangan pribadinya dilantai 2. Semua teman Boboiboy berharap Boboiboy tidak dimutilasi atau semacamnya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Dilantai 2, Boboiboy terus terusan ditarik oleh sang dokter keruangan yang mereka tuju.

"ac, auch, do, dokter, lepaskan! Sakit!" Boboiboy berusaha melawan, tapi usahanya sia-sia, genggaman dokter terlalu kuat.

Hingga sampai diruang pribadinya, Boboiboy didorong kuat keujung ruangan oleh Kaizo. Pintu ruangan dikunci oleh Kaizo dan Kaizo mulai memulai pengamatan.

"kau…berani melawan dokter ya?" Kaizo mendekati wajahnya dan sekarang bibir mereka hanya berjarak 1,2 cm. Wajah Boboiboy berhasil dibuat merah oleh dokter badass itu. Boboiboy berusaha melawan, tapi pinggangnya sudah berada ditangan sang dokter. "sepertinya aku harus membuatmu takut kepadaku" sang dokter mencium kening lelaki berambut coklat. Kancing pakaian Boboiboy perlahan terlepas satu per satu.

"sekarang bagaimana? Mau minta maaf?" Kaizo membisik lembut ditelinga Boboiboy dan membuat Boboiboy mengambil bendera putihnya.

"*blush*a, ah, aku minta, minta maaf dokter, aku tidak sengaja mengatakan hal itu" Kaizo akhirnya melepaskan Boboiboy dari lahapan gilanya. Boboiboy dengan cepat memasang kembali pakaiannya.

"pakaianmu lecek, rambutmu berantakan, matanya terlihat tidak segar, cepat lari diluar 50 keliling" perintah Kaizo sambil mengambil berkasnya.

"He, HEE? 50 KELILING??" Boboiboy memberikan nada terkejutnya.

"kenapa? Apa kau mau dihukum seperti tadi?" mata violet yang tajam dari Kaizo membuat Boboiboy hanya bisa menurut layaknya anak kucing yang ketakutan.

"ma, MAAF!! Sa, saya akan berlari sekarang!" Boboiboy berdiri dan segera menuju pintu keluar. Saat Boboiboy sedang membuka pintu, Kaizo kembali berbisik dibelakang telinga Boboiboy.

"oh ya, satu hal lagi, jangan beritahu siapapun tentang hal tadi, kalau kau memberitahukan hal itu, aku tidak akan sungkan menguncimu dalam ruanganku dan menurunkan nilaimu sekecil mungkin, paham?"

"pa, pa, pa, paham, pa, pah, paham dok" Boboiboy langsung berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari ruangan Kaizo. Kaizo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Boboiboy yang sangat jarang ia temui.

 _'perawat ke 102, Boboiboy, anak yang menarik'_ Kaizo sepertinya tidak bisa melupakan wangi, kelembutan tubuh Boboiboy dan tangisan penderitaan kecil Boboiboy yang menghantui telingannya yang terdengar seperti suara malaikat. (KAIZO YANDERE!!!!!!!)

 **TBC cug!!**

Gimana pendapat kalian? Kaizo makin gila di cerita ini but I love it!! Berapa nilainya? 1/10 or 10/10 or 100/100? Tulis di reviews ya gaes! Tunggu kehadiran chapter 2 ya~ bye gaes!


	2. Memulai hari dengan dokter gila

Halo balik lagi bersama author gaje Leia, ini pengumuman penting bagi yang belum lihat ig stories gua kemarin, Love Doctor selalu update hari Selasa and 'Takut Gelap season 2' selalu update setiap hari Kamis (kalo gak ada halangan) ok, gak usah banyak ngomong, happy reading gaes.

 **Warning: Kaizo x Boboiboy.**

Boboiboy sudah kelelahan berlari dilapangan rumah sakit. Pakaian praktek Boboiboy sudah kotor karena keringat dan debu yang mengenainya, terjangan angin dan dedaunan kering dari arah Timur Laut semakin membuat suasana hancur.

"dasar dokter sialan itu, berani-beraninya menyerangku seperti tadi, pelecehan seksual!!! Setidaknya aku tidak ikut prakteknya hari ini" Boboiboy mengeluh entah dengan siapa, yang jelas waktu sudah sore, Boboiboy kembali kedalam ruang UGD. Saat ia masuk, teman seangkatannya yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas langsung mendekati Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, kau ok?" Ying mendekati Boboiboy sambil membawakan minuman kepadanya.

"a, aku gak ok...capek bet!!!!"

"kan sudah kubilang, jangan menentang dokter Kaizo, dia itu orang yang gak berprikemanusiaan"

"dia sudah merebut liburan indah kita, dia gak tau betapa susahnya ngurusin tiket, belum lagi belajar ulang dan aku disuruh lari keliling ditengah terik matahari yang nyengat, debu semua, sesak napas, terengah-engah, capek, haus, masih ngantuk"

"hold on hold on, aku tau perasaanmu kok, nih minum dulu, kan cuman hari ini saja, besok gak lagi" Ying berusaha menenangkan Boboiboy. "Tapi katanya dokter Kaizo adalah dokter paling muda dan paling jenius di rumah sakit ini" Ying memberikan sedikit nilai positif agar Boboiboy tidak terlalu membenci Kaizo.

"Hah? Jenius dari mana? Kalo dia jenius pasti aku tidak akan dihukum seperti ini, sudah, aku gak mau ngeliat dokter miring itu lagi" Situasinya malah berbalik, poor Boboiboy.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Saat Boboiboy selesai praktek dan sampai di depan pintu kosan, ia didatangi oleh dokter yang baru saja ia bicarakan tadi sore. Dengan baju casual dan style yang lebih santai.

" _'lagi-lagi dokter ngeselin ini'_ what again, **doc-ter?** " Boboiboy menyebut panggilan Kaizo dengan nada senang yang terkesan paksaan.

"coba bilang sekali lagi?" Kaizo menekan pipi Boboiboy dengan kuat.

"auch, auch, iya maaf dokter!! Maaf!!"

"jadi begini, karena cuman kau yang belum sepenuhnya ikut praktek, besok kau ikut denganku selama dua bulan" Boboiboy tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, Boboiboy langsung meledakkan amarahnya.

"KAU KIRA DIRIKU APA? CUMAN KARENA HUKUMAN BODOHMU AKU JADI DIHUKUM SELAMA INI? LALU AKU TERLIHAT BERSALAH DAN HARUS MEMPERBAIKI KESALAHAN DENGAN CARA INI? SIAPA YANG PERTAMA MENGHUKUM HAAH??" (A-N-J-A-Y sekali Boboiboy!!!) Boboiboy mengatur kembali napasnya, Kaizo yang melihat luapan api Boboiboy langsung menatap kaget. Dengan cepat lelaki bertopi jingga itu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang hingga menimbulkan suara besar. Kaizo hanya menatap datar dan akhirnya pergi dari rumah kedua Boboiboy.

Tidak sampai disitu, akibat terlalu kuat menutup pintu, pintu kamar Boboiboy mendadak patah dan rusak. Ibu kos langsung datang karena suara pintu itu.

"kenapa ini? OH MY GOD!!!" ibu terkejut melihat pintu yang sudah patah.

"ma, maaf buk, saya tidak sengaja membantingnya"

"kenapa bisa membanting sekuat ini? ARGH!! Baiklah, selama dua bulan, kau harus mengungsi, kamarmu sepertinya memang harus diperbaiki karena sudah tua"

"MENGUNGSI????? DUA BULAAAAAAAANNNNN??? NOOOO!!!!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Boboiboy sudah membawa semua barangnya keluar dari kamar, sungguh hari yang sangat menyedihkan bagi pria bersurai coklat itu. Boboiboy harus mencari kosan baru untuk sementara menunggu perbaikan kamarnya.

 _'sekarang aku harus kemana? Udah uang dikit, belum mandi, kamar diperbaikin, kalian para pembaca yang ngekos pasti juga tau kan perasaanku? Padahal cuman perbaikan pintu tapi kok sampe dua bulan? Belum lagi berantem dengan dokter alay, nasibku buruk banget!!!!'_ mendadak secuput kebaikan datang. Kaizo menarik tas jenjeng Boboiboy.

"sini, biar aku yang bawa"

"do, dokter? Aku kira kau sudah pergi, ke, kenapa kau kembali?"

"aku bukan type yang mudah menyerah, aku akan kasih satu kemudahan"

"cih? Apa lagi kali ini dokter?"

"kau boleh tinggal dirumahku, lagian rumahku terlalu besar untuk diriku sendiri"

"what?"

"tapi…dengan satu syarat, kau harus menjadi perawatku selama dua bulan"

"hah? Tapi aku--"

"semua dirumahku gratis tanpa bayaran dan kau bisa libur dua bulan disaat semua perawat ikut staseku, bagaimana?" Sungguh otak yang licik, sang dokter benar-benar memberikan tawaran yang sangat sulit untuk ditolak.

"Kh!!! _'Dokter sialan ini, pintar sekali dia, kenapa dia tau kalau u_ _angku sudah habis? Lagian dokter ini...kurang meyakinkan sih, tapi bagaimana lagi, lagian kalau aku lebih cepat dibanding perawat lain, aku bakal diperhatikan sama pembinanya'_ baiklah, aku ikut sesuai persyaratanmu" dengan keadaan terpaksa, Boboiboy akhirnya ikut dengan dokter perfet itu, dengan menaiki mobil high class milik Kaizo. Kaizo memakai kacamatanya agar bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas.

" _'dokter matanya mins ya?'_ em, dokter, kau tinggal dimana?"

"tidak jauh kok"

"huf, syukurlah"

"30 km dari sini"

"UHU,UHUK!! ITU JAUH!!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Saat Boboiboy memasuki rumah Kaizo, satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikannya, yaitu 'wow'. Rumah Kaizo sangat besar, tapi wajar sih untuk dokter kaya dan muda seperti dirinya, bahkan rumah Kaizo diperangkati CCTV dan satpam sebanyak 5 orang.

"ok dokter, rumah sebesar ini untuk apa? Dokter kan cuman tinggal sendiri"

"tidak ada, aku hanya suka rumah besar, lagian uangku terlalu banyak sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus taruh dimana lagi"

"oh, begitu ya _'duitnya kebanyakan, sementara duitku kedikitan, nasib amat'_ "

"aku akan masuk kamarku, kamarmu dilantai dua, aku ada perlu sebentar, kalau yang kau butuhkan, panggil saja aku lewat bel" Kaizo mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Boboiboy akhirnya masuk kedalam kamarya. Sungguh aneh, Boboiboy melihat lebih dari 3 kamar dirumahnya.

 _'kamar sebagus ini tidak ditinggali? Mubazir amat'_ Boboiboy masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan merenungkan diri didalam bak mandi. Sementara itu Kaizo sedang mengelap rambutnya setelah selesai mandi sambil mengigit es krim batangan dan mengecek biodata perawat.

 _'hm...Boboiboy...anak tunggal, umur 19 tahun, berarti 9 tahun lebih muda dibandingkanku...hm...tinggi badan 162 cm, berat badan 46 kg, punya beberapa helai putih dirambut, kelemahannya takut pada balon pecah, takut pada anjing,suka coklat,sangat mudah berkawan...dia sangat menarik'_ (Kaizo stalker #digebukmasal)

Boboiboy selesai membersihkan dirinya dan kembali mengecek bukunya. Boboiboy dikejutkan oleh ketukan dari luar pintu. Boboiboy membukakan pintunya.

"Oh, dokter?"

"aku bosan dikamarku, sesekali aku disini" Kaizo tidur diatas kasur kamar. Boboiboy tidak bisa marah karena ini memang rumahnya.

"dokter tidak makan malam?"

"Nanti, btw, kalau dirumah jangan panggil aku dokter, panggil saja abang"

"abang Kaijo?"

"bukan Kaijo, Kaizo"

"oh ya, lupa bang Kaizo, kalau begitu panggil aku Boboiboy ya"

"Bobot apa?"

"Boboiboy!!" Boboiboy mengembungkan pipi cubbynya.

"hahaha, maaf, aku bercanda, aku sudah tau kok, kau Boboiboy" untuk pertama kalinya Boboiboy melihat wajah Kaizo tertawa lepas dan itu sangat manis.

"*blush* tertawalah..."

"ya ya jangan marah, aku cuman bercanda"

"bukan itu maksudku... *blush* _'karena kau manis jika tertawa'_ " Kaizo hanya memberikan seringai manisnya. Kaizo menutup wajahnya dengan kertas keterangan pasien.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai masak, bangunin aku"

"WHAT? MA, MASAK?"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Akhirnya Boboiboy terpaksa memasak demi dokter menyebalkan itu. Boboiboy juga tidak menduga jika dirumahnya tidak ada pembantu dan hanya memiliki satpam.

Boboiboy mulai menghidupkan kompor dan membuatkan racun-- maksudnya bubur untuk dokter karena Boboiboy menganggap bahwa Kaizo sakit, terlihat dari wajah yang sedikit merah dari pipinya.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu, Boboiboy akhirnya selesai membuat masakan sebagus mungkin untuk Kaizo.

"Akhirnya selesai! Wait! _'Kenapa aku senang sekali? Padahal aku membuatkan bubur untuk dokter yang gak waras itu *blush* LUPAKAN!!'_ " Boboiboy kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat ia masuk, ia melihat Kaizo yang wajahnya tertutup berkas. Boboiboy menaruh makan malam Kaizo di atas meja, Boboiboy mengangkat berkas diatas wajah Kaizo.

"Dokter-- i mean abang, ba...ngun..." terlihat wajah polos Kaizo yang tertidur diatas kasur. Boboiboy berusaha menahan degupan di dadanya.

 _'MUKANYA POLOS BANGET!!! APA AKU BERUNTUNG KARENA BISA MELIHAT WAJAH POLOS DOKTER B*JAT INI?'_ Boboiboy berusaha membangunkan dokter, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Boboiboy tidak mungkin akan menelan makan malam dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut Kaizo yang tertidur.

 _'Bagaimana ini? Aku simpan di kulkas saja lah, Supaya besok dokter bisa menghangatkan masakan ini besok'_ Boboiboy kembali ke dapur untuk mengembalikan makan malamnya dan kembali ke kamar. Boboiboy juga menaruh berkas Kaizo di atas meja dan menyelimuti tubuh Kaizo agar tidak terserang flu. (Sungguh mama yang baik)

 _'Ok, semua sudah selesai'_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Kaizo merasakan rasa hangat, ia tersadar dari tidurnya. Kaizo melihat sekitar kamarnya dan menemukan sosok Boboiboy yang tertidur di kursi.

 _'Dia tidur dikursi karena aku?'_ Batin Kaizo penasaran. Kaizo berdiri dan mendekati Boboiboy. Kaizo menyentuh kulit Boboiboy, kulit Boboiboy terasa sangat dingin karena ia hanya memakai jaket tipis agar Kaizo bisa memakai selimut. Sang dokter tidak mungkin akan membiarkan perawatnya sakit, ia segera mengangkat Boboiboy ke kasur sambil menyelimutinya.

Setelah urusan selesai, Kaizo turun dari lantai dua. Ia membuka kulkas dan menemukan semua bubur bertuliskan catatan.

 **Suruh siapa tidur duluan, panaskan makanan ini, Boboiboy.**

Kaizo tertawa melihat note lucu itu. Kaizo segera menghangatkan masakan itu, selagi menunggu, Kaizo mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sementara itu Boboiboy masih berada dalam dunia mimpinya, sepertinya tidurnya berlangsung lama.

Di sisi lain, Kaizo sudah membersihkan dosa-- i mean badannya dan pergi untuk menikmati tehnya. Kaizo sampai lupa kalau Boboiboy masih tidur.

 _'Aku harus membangunkan Boboiboy, tapi kenapa aku tidak tega? Padahal kan tinggal bangunin'_ Kaizo akhirnya tidak peduli dan langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk pergi dari rumah. Sebelum ia pergi, Kaizo membuat note untuk Boboiboy.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Boboiboy akhirnya bangun juga (lama amat tidurmu nak!) Boboiboy merasa heran kenapa ia bisa tertidur diatas kasur, perasaannya ia tertidur diatas kursi.

 _'Duh, dokter gak ada, JANGAN-JANGAN DIA UDAH PERGI DULUAN??'_ Boboiboy segera turun dari lantai dua dan melihat rumah sudah kosong.

 _'BENERAN DITINGGALIN? KAN AKU PERAWATNYA, GIMANA NIH????'_ Boboiboy beranjak ke ruang makan, terlihat di atas meja note kecil berwarna kuning dengan tinta biru. Boboiboy segera mengambil note itu.

 **Masakanmu lumayan, terima kasih, Kaizo.**

Boboiboy tersentuh dengan komentar sang dokter, tulisan itu bagaikan komentar untuk hasil tesnya sebagai perawat.

"Dokter...--eh? Apa ini?"

Boboiboy melihat note satu note lagi dibawa note kecil yang ia baca, sebuah tulisan acak-acakan ala ceker ayam dengan tinta merah darah.

 **Bercanda, mandi, jika kau terlambat ke rumah sakit, aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan menyuruhmu push up 100 kali hingga tanganmu patah, KAIZO.**

"...BAGAIMANA INIIIII????????????"

Boboiboy segera mengambil handuk dan menhidupkan air dingin, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu bak air panas menyala. Sekujur badan Boboiboy menggigil antara takut kena marah dokter atau kedinginan. Yang pastinya Boboiboy bagaikan mandi burung, hanya lebih kurang 2 menit selesai.

Boboiboy segera mengambil baju perawatnya. Saat ia membuka lemari, terlihat sebuah note kuning lagi.

 **Bajumu terlihat lecek, cepat gosok, kalau kau datang dengan baju lecek, jangan harap kau pakai baju di ruang UGD nanti, Kaizo.**

"WHAT THE F*CK????" Boboiboy segera menyalakan pemanas pakaian. Selagi menunggu, Boboiboy dengan cepat memanggang rotinya.

Dengan kelincahan tangan dan kaki, Boboiboy selesai menggosok bajunya dan segera memakai parfum, tidak lupa rambutnya harus rapi.

"Ok, siap-- ROTIKU TADI!!!" Boboiboy lupa dengan roti panggangnya. Boboiboy melihat rotinya yang sudah gosok.

"NASEB!!" Boboiboy terpaksa memakan roti tawar yang tidak dipanggang dan segera pergi ke pintu keluar. Di pintu keluar, Boboiboy menemukan surat kuning yang menempel dipintu. Boboiboy membuka surat itu.

 **Bawa kunci rumah dan tutup kembali. Dari rumahku kau naik kereta api dan diperjalanan menghabiskan waktu 25 menit. Saat nyampai di stasiun tujuan, kau naik sepeda sepanjang 10 km, kemudian berjalan melewati tangga panjang untuk masuk pusat kota dan naik taksi, menghabiskan waktu 5 menit aja kok, lalu sampai di rumah sakit, ganbatte, Kaizo.**

"GANBATTE YOUR HEAD!!! (PALAKMU)"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Boboiboy sudah melewati rintangan menghadang, dari debu bus, keringat, mentari panas, keramaian hingga sampai di rumah sakit...

"Akhirnya sampai..." Boboiboy sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di depan pintu rumah sakit, bahkan pasien yang datang mengira jika Boboiboy adalah pengemis jalanan atau kesek rumah sakit atau semacamnya.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit, lama" Kaizo datang dari kejauhan. Dengan tangan menyilang, ia berdiri dihadapan Boboiboy yang terduduk dilantai.

"A, aku minta maaf!" Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada kata maaf bagiku, push up 100 kali, bajumu juga sudah kecek, rambutmu berantakan, lepas bajumu" sungguh dokter yang amat kejam dan tidak berprikemanusiaan.

"HAAH??...ti, tidak...TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!" Boboiboy rasanya mau pingsan menghadapi dokter kejam itu. Boboiboy akhirnya percaya dengan perkataan Ying, Kaizo memang kejam dan tidak tau terima kasih, bahkan dia tidak tau bagaimana perjuangan Boboiboy untuk sampai dirumah sakit.

"Kenapa? Kau akhirnya tau siapa Kaizo?" Kaizo mengangkat dagu Boboiboy.

"Ma, maafkan saya, mohon ampunannya dokter, kali ini aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku minta maaf"

"...baiklah, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk melepaskan baju, tapi push up sekarang" Kaizo pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy. Boboiboy rasanya mau nangis darah karena harus melewati ujian kepolisan ini, padahal dia perawat.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"97...98...99...100!!!! Ak, akhirnya...ha, haah...ca, capek...kenapa Zoro bisa tahan sampe 1000 sih? Lemahnya diriku" Boboiboy terkapar. Tenggorokannya mati kehausan, Boboiboy segera masuk kedalam ruang Kaizo yang berada dilantai 2.

Saat Boboiboy mengetuk pintu ruangan Kaizo, tidak ada respon satupun dari sang dokter.

"Dokter!! _'Aneh, kenapa dia gak jawab?'_ " Seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan yang Boboiboy tuju.

"Adik tingkat? Kenapa kemari?" Seorang perawat senior bertanya kepada Boboiboy.

"A, aku butuh dokter Kaizo, dia disini kan?"

"Eh? Hahaha, gak dik, dokter Kaizo sekarang sudah berganti ruangan dilantai 9"

"Oh, ok kak, makasih"

Boboiboy segera menaiki naik ke lantai 9. Saat ia ingin menaiki lift, seorang petugas rumah sakit tidak membolehkan Boboiboy untuk memakainya.

"Maaf ya dik, lift nya rusak, mungkin besok bisa beroperasi lagi, kamu naik tangga disitu saja ya"

"W, WHAAT????"

Sudah kecapekan naik tangga-- maksudnya sudah jatuh tertimpah tangga, Boboiboy mendapatkan satu hari yang amat buruk. Sudah terlambat, kena hukum, sekarang naik tangga yang terasa gak habis-habis.

Boboiboy berhasil naik ke lantai 9, Boboiboy tidak mengetuk ruangan Kaizo karena terlalu kelelahan.

"Per, permi, hah, hah, permisih" salam Boboiboy.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kecapean sekali?"

"Lift rusak"

"What? Jadi kau kesini naik tangga?"

"I, iya" Boboiboy langsung duduk dikursi tanpa izin Kaizo.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah, nanti kita ope--HEH? TIDUR?" Kaizo melihat wajah Boboiboy yang amat letih. Kaizo mengambil jaketnya dan menyelimutkannya agar tidak kedinginan diruang super high classnya.

 _'Kali ini aku ampuni'_ Kaizo memberikan ciuman kecil disudut kening Boboiboy dan beranjak pergi dari ruangnya.

 **Tbc**

Intinya, Kaizo itu sebenarnya perhatian, tapi gak sifat perhatiannya gak keliatan sama Boboiboy. Question is...gimana jadinya kalo kalian berada di posisi Boboiboy? Tulis di reviews ya! See you in the next chapter, love you readers!


	3. JADI MAID?

Halo gaes~ ketemu lagi sama story yang kegilaannya gak abes-abes! Ok gak usah kepanjangan, happy reading!

 **Warning: Kaizo x Boboiboy**

Saat Kaizo menutup pintu ruangan, entah kenapa jantungnya sedikit berdegup dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Kaizo menutup sedikit wajahnya agar sedikit menutup wajah blushingnya.

"Wah wah, siapa yang aku lihat ya? Kaizo?" Sebuah sapaan yang mengandung candaan dari teman yang dulu seangkatan dengan Kaizo.

"Apa lagi, Lahap?" Jawab Kaizo kepada teman bersurai ungu ala wajah korean.

"Kau selalu saja dingin, bagaimana? Kau masih kerja?"

"Iya, lumayan banyak"

"Kerja mulu, kapan cari jodoh? Umur dah 28, wajah maskulinmu keliatan gak berguna"

"Gak ngaca, kau sendiri gimana? Lagian aku ini bukan sembarang jomblo, kalo aku mau pacaran, dah dari kemarin aku dapat 1000 lebih"

"Hahahaha, kebanyakan milih juga salah cugs, nanti gua kenalin ke temen gua yang lain"

"No thanks"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Boboiboy tersadar dari tidur, ia melihat jaket hitam tebal menyelimutinya. Boboiboy melihat warna langit yang sudah berwarna oren kemerahan yang menandakan waktu sore.

"WHAT? SORE?" Boboiboy pergi dari ruang Kaizo. Ia melihat UGD yang lumayan sepi. "Dokter? _'Dia dimana?'_ " Boboiboy dikejutkan oleh dokter dari belakang.

"Ngapain kau disini?"

"SEMVAK!! DO, DOKTER? Ma, maaf, saya terlalu letih, saya akan melanjutkan tugas saya sampai malam, karena itu--"

"Tidak perlu, semua tugasku sudah selesai, lagian kan kau terlalu lelah, ayo pulang, kali ini aku ampuni, ayo pulang"

"Anu, dokter"

"Hn? Apa lagi?"

"...sekali lagi maafkan aku"

"...kenapa kau sampai seperti itu? Santai aja" Kaizo tersenyum manis sambil mengusuk-usuk kepala Boboiboy layaknya anak kucing.

"*blush* _dokter...baru pertama kali aku lihat dia seperti itu'_ Memangnya dokter hari ini ada berapa operasi?"

"Em, 4 operasi besar dan 5 operasi kecil, dan semuanya aku kerjakan hanya beberapa jam"

"-_- _'ok, akhirnya aku tau kenapa dia dibilang jenius dirumah sakit'_ "

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Malam ini aku males makan, mau es krim?" Kaizo yang berada diruang keluarga bersama Boboiboy memberikan es krim kepada Boboiboy.

"Kenapa abang makan es krim terus? Kan gak baik buat tubuh"

"Terserah, yang penting enak, btw aku mau tau tentangmu lebih lanjut"

"*blush* e, eh??? Ke, kenapa men, mendadak nanya?"

"Kepo"

"Cuman karena itu? Baiklah, aku Boboiboy, lahir di Kuala Lumpur tanggal 13 Maret"

"Hn...aku kira 13 April, lanjut, apa kelemahanmu?"

"*blush* Ha, HAH? Ke, kelemahan aku...em...takut ba--"

 **DOORR!!!**

"ALAMAK JANG!!!" Teriak Boboiboy. Kaizo memecahkan sebuah balon entah dari mana, yang pastinya Boboiboy langsung otomatis loncat.

"Ternyata benar, kau takut balon pecah kan?"

"Kau sebenarnya dokter jantung bukan sih? Bukannya bantuin ngilangin penyakit jantung malah bikin orang makin jantungan"

"Padahal cuman balon, ok lanjut, trus, kau punya trauma?"

"Trauma...hm..."

 **Kamu bukan anak yang patut disayangi, pergi jauh-jauh!!!**

"Boboiboy? Boboiboy?" Kaizo terus memanggil Boboiboy hingga akhirnya Boboiboy tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Ma, maaf bang, saya melamun tadi"

"...memangnya kau punya trauma?"

"...ada, tapi...aku sudah lama melupakannya, cuman hal yang gak penting kok"

"...baiklah, cepatlah tidur, besok kita banyak tugas"

"Banyak?"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Dengan baju operasinya, Kaizo berjalan ke ruang operasi sambil mengecek jadwal operasi hari ini dengan kopi ditangan kanannya ditemani Boboiboy yang berada disampingnya membantu membawa barang-barang Kaizo.

"Hari ini ada 6 operasi besar, semuanya berumur lebih 40 tahun, Boboiboy, setelah sampai di ruangan jangan banyak melamun, langsung keluarkan perlengkapan, pasien yang pertama mengindap palpitasi, lalu yang kedua..."

 _'Hebat, walau muda, dokter Kaizo sudah berpengalaman'_ Boboiboy merasa amat kagum dengan sang dokter.

"Hn? Kau dengar perkataanku tidak?" Kaizo menatap sinis Boboiboy.

"Akh!! De, dengar dok"

"Awas kalau kau sampai meninggalkan gunting di jantung pasien, kalau tidak, kau akan menjadi pasienku yang kuopersai jantungnya" sekujur tubuh Boboiboy merinding.

"Ba, ba, baik dok _'SEREM AMAT!!!'_ "

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Jam 2 siang, waktu istirahat, Boboiboy merasa sangat lelah karena ia sudah sekitar 8 jam diruang operasi non stop.

"Akhirnya istirahat juga"

"Segitu aja dah lelah?"

"Eh? Dokter belum lelah?"

"Gak, ini mah baru dikit, waktu itu aku diruang operasi 24 jam non stop"

"He, hebat...berarti dokter gak makan?"

"Biasa aja kok"

 **Yang sebenarnya terjadi**

 _Kaizo keluar dari ruang operasi dengandengan rambut acak-acak dan tangan gemetaran._

 _"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, gimana? Letih?"_ _Sapa Lahap dengan senyumannya._

 _"Tolong..."_

 _"Hn? Oi, Kaizo?"_

 _"TOLONG MAKAN!!!"_

 **Flas** **back off...**

 _'Terlalu sadis, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, semenjak itu aku berusaha meluangkan waktu'_ Kaizo berusaha untuk melupakan hal kelamnya itu.

"Kenapa dokter? Wajahmu pucat"

"!! Ti, tidak ada! Oh ya, soal tes tadi aku lihat kau terlalu ceroboh, kau nyaris salah memotong, belum lagi nyaris pendarahan dan kegagalan, nilaimu E-"

"APA? _'TRAGIS AMAT WOI!'_ ma, maafkan aku"

"sebagai gantinya kau harus remedial"

"remed?"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"A, a, a, apaan ini?" Boboiboy memakai baju maid dirumah Kaizo dengan perlengkapan rumah tangga disetiap kantung baju.

 **Kejadian 1 jam yang lalu**

 _"remedial?"_ _Tanya Boboiboy dengan polos._ _Kaizo memulai senyuman bejatnya lagi._

 _"Kan rumah kita berantakan, jadi tolong bersihkan rumah"_

 _"..." 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, hingga 1 menit..._

 _"HAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH??????BERSIHIN RUMAH?" (Lama amat kagetnya)_

 _"Ya, lantai satu saja, lantai dua tidak usah kau bersihkan, masalah pakaian tinggal pencet tombol saja, tenang saja, aku bakal buat nilaimu A kok" mendengar kalimat itu, akhirnya Boboiboy terpancing._

 _" 'dasar dokter bajingan!! Bisa-bisanya dia menyuapku dengan nilai' Baiklah, akan kukerjakan" Kaizo memberikan kunci rumah kepada Boboiboy._

 _"Oh ya satu lagi, kau harus pakai baju ini"_

 _"Baju apa?"_

 **Flas back off...**

 _'Teganya dia menyuruhku memakai baju wanita ini, kalau bukan karena nilai, aku tidak akan memakainya!!!'_ Boboiboy merasa sangat terhina karena harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh sang dokter.

"Marah sekarang pun tidak ada gunanya, nasi sudah jadi bubur, bagaimana lagi" Boboiboy menghelah napas kesal. Akhirnya ia mulai menyapu sekeliling rumah.

Setelah itu setiap celah rumah tidak bersisakan debu. Boboiboy sudah mengepel, memberikan sampah, membersihkan kamarnya dan seluruh perkejaan rumah tangga, bahkan kolam renang belakang sudab diisi ulang airnya, sungguh calon ibu yang baik.

"Fiuh, selesai juga, ternyata lebih muda dari yang kupikirkan--eh? Kamar apa ini?" Boboiboy memasuki kamar yang dimana seluruh mainan kucing ada disana.

 _'Kenapa ada makanan kucing dan mainan kucing?'_ Boboiboy merasakan sebuah keset lembut yang tiba-tiba menempel dikakinya.

"MAMAK!!!" Boboiboy langsung terjatuh saking kaget. Ternyata seekor kucing putih kuning dengan mata biru menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Ku, kucing? Ja, jangan-jangan kucing dokter?" Boboiboy melihat sikap ramah dari kucing itu.

"Meong!" Suara kucing itu sangat meluluhkan hati Boboiboy. Boboiboy langsung menggendong kucing itu dipangkuannya.

"Lucunya~ ternyata kucing dokter lucu, jauh berbeda dibanding pemiliknya, hn? Ko, Koko?" Boboiboy melihat kalung kucing yang bertuliskan Koko.

"Oh, namamu Koko ya? Ternyata dokter membuat nama yang bagus untukmu, ruangan Koko bagus ya, bahkan kosanku kalah, sedihnya T_T" Boboiboy yang malang malah curhat dengan sang kucing. Boboiboy akhirnya memberi makan Koko dan pergi dari ruangan kucing.

"Ok, satu ruangan lagi, HAH!! Ternyata...ka, ka, kamar dokter..." Boboiboy merasa takut untuk masuk kedalam kamar sang dokter. Perlahan ia membuka kamar.

"Permis--WHAT THE HELL?" Kamar dokter jauh dari yang Boboiboy bayangkan, ternyata kamarnya amat kotor. Nyaris pakaian kotor bertumpuk, selimut kamar berada diatas lemari, isi lemari yang berantakan dan tidak ada pewangi didalam lemarinya, handuk di kamar mandi yang disembarang tempat dan penuh sampah di atas karpet.

"Per, percuma kamar bagus tapi kotor, dasar bujangan" Boboiboy menepuk pelan kepalanya. Saatnya Boboiboy sang maid beraksi.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Sudah 15 menit berlalu, Boboiboy sudah hampir selesai membersihkan kamar dokter.

"Ok, hm? _'Kulkas? Dikamarnya ada kulkas kecil?'_ " Boboiboy membuka kulkas kamar. Ia melihat segala jenis es krim, isinya hanya berisikan es krim, es krim, dan es krim, Kaizo bagaikan maniak es krim.

 _'Dasar maniak manis, kalau dia makan es krim terus, bisa-bisa dia kena demam'_ Boboiboy menaruh minuman buah agar Kaizo tidak terkena sakit.

 _'Ok, tinggal lemari buku'_ Boboiboy melihat banyak sekali buku dari atas sampai bawah lemari, tapi memang sudah jelas jika dokter jenius itu suka membaca buku.

 _'Rata-rata bukunya tentang jantung dan kesehatan'_ Boboiboy merapikan buku-buku yang isinya sungguh ngebosenin sampai Saat ia merapikan buku, Boboiboy melihat sebuah buku putih mencolok yang menarik perhatiannya. Boboiboy segera mengambil buku itu.

"Album keluarga? _'Maaf aku membukanya dokter'_ " Boboiboy melihat halaman pertama buku. Boboiboy melihat Kaizo yang berumur 5 tahun.

"Imut! Ternyata dokter seimut ini, kenapa sekarang dia kayak iblis ya?" Boboiboy tertawa sendiri melihat wajah Kaizo yang tersenyum didalam foto, setiap perkembangan Kaizo bagaikan perkembangan awkarin dari peri syucih #alay menuju setan penuh dosa semuanya dilihat oleh Boboiboy. Boboiboy heran karena ia sering melihat Kaizo berfoto dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Kaizo.

 _'Hm? Dia siapa ya? Apa dia adik dokter?'_ Boboiboy membuka satu per satu halaman. Dan dihalaman selanjutnya ia melihat foto wanita cantik yang mirip dengan wajah Kaizo dengan rambut biru gelap dan mata violet.

 _'Wanita yang cantik, apa dia ibu dokter? Aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentang dokter'_ sepertinya Boboiboy mulai tertarik dengan keunikan sang dokter. Boboiboy akhirnya mengembalikan buku album ke asalnya. Boboiboy segera membuat makan malam untuk sang dokter.

 _'Dokter sekarang ngapain ya? Kenapa aku jadi semakin perhatian dengannya sih?_ _Apa aku suka dengannya? Hm, TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!'_ Boboiboy dikejutkan oleh suara ringtone nyaring dari handphonenya.

"Aduh, siapa sih? *blush* do, dokter??!!?? Ha, halo?" Boboiboy mengangkat telpon.

 _"Sudah selesai bersihin rumah?"_

"Sudah, kamarmu berantakan banget kayak habis kena begal"

 _"Apa salahnya? Kan aku cowok"_

"Ya terserah, aku sedang buat makan malam"

 _"Ya sudah, sebentar lagi aku sampai, kerjaanku sudah siap, tunggu ya istriku, dah"_ Kaizo memberikan candaan yang membuat baper Boboiboy dan ia mengakhiri telpon.

"*blush* APAAN? I, ISTRI?? KENAPA AKU BAPER SIH? ARGH!!!" Boboiboy tidak bisa menahan degupan dihati, dokter itu membuat Boboiboy 100% tersipu.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Selamat datang, t-u-a-n" Boboiboy memutarkan bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau ngomong begitu? Ya sudah, aku mau ke kamar dulu"

Saat Kaizo memasuki kamar, ia melihat kamarnya benar-benar before after, karmanya yang awalnya seperti habis kena maling berubah menjadi kamar hotel bintang lima.

 _'Wow, dia beneran bersihin kamar?_ Kaizo segera membuka kulkas kamarnya untuk mengambil es krim, tapi kali ini beda, es krim miliknya hanya sedikit dan lebih banyak minuman bervitamin.

"What the hell?" Kaizo segera ke dapur dan mendekati Boboiboy.

"Hei, kenapa kulkasku jadi banyak minuman gini?"

"Soalnya kalo kebanyakan makan es krim kan gak bagus, nanti kalo demam gimana? Padahal kau sudah dewasa, tapi pola pikirmu masih seperti anak berumur 5 tahun"

"What? Anak-anak?"

"Sudahlah, tunggu saja sebentar lagi masakanku jadi, minum jus saja sana" Boboiboy malah mengatur sang dokter.

"...baiklah, baiklah, m-a-m-a" Kaizo malah membalas sapaan Boboiboy tadi.

"*blush* a, aku bukan mamamu!!" Kaizo merasa gemas dengan sikap Boboiboy, akhirnya Kaizo menghabiskan waktu di ruang Koko tanpa sepengetahuan Boboiboy.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Fiuh, nih, dah siap aku ma--sak...nya, bang? Abang dimana sih?"

Boboiboy pergi kekamar Kaizo tapi ia tidak menemui sosok dokter hentai disana. Boboiboy memiliki sebuah kemungkinan.

 _'Jangan-jangan...'_ Boboiboy perlahan mengintip kamar Koko. Ia menemui Kaizo yang mengangkat tangan Koko sambil menggelitiki perut kucingnya dengan wajah manis.

"Koko, Koko, siapa yang selalu membuatmu senang? Siapa? Kaizo?" Kaizo benar-benar terlihat polos. Boboiboy hampir dibuat mimisan karena wajah tersembunyi Kaizo yang dapat meng head shot semua hati wanita. (B*NGSAAT!! KUCINGNYA BERUNTUNG AMAT #curahanhatiLeia!!!!!!)

 _'OMG!! DITAHAN MIMISANNYA!! KENAPA AKU MAU MINISAN GINI? SHIT!! GAK BAIK BUAT JANTUNG!'_

Boboiboy menarik napas dalam-dalam agar bisa selamat hingga tujuan. Dengan tangan gemetaran, Boboiboy masuk kedalam ruangan.

"*blush* a, abang, ma, masakan udah siap" kaki Boboiboy gemetaran karena menahan tekanan di dada.

"Oh, nanti lah, aku masih mau main sama Koko, ya kan Koko?" Lagi-lagi Kaizo memberikan wajah cute. Boboiboy tidak tahan dan akhirnya dia...pingsan!

"*blush* gak ta...han...po...los..."

"Boboiboy?" Kaizo menyentuh kepala Boboiboy dan hasilnya kepala Boboiboy bagaikan pemanggang daging yang baru dinyalakan oleh obor. "Dia kenapa? Ayo Koko, kawanin aku bawa dia ke kamarku"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Pagi hari, Boboiboy terbangun dari tidurnya. Boboiboy melihat sekeliling sisi kanannya.

 _'Em...apa yang terjadi? Oh ya, aku ingat, tadi aku pingsan karena bang Kaizo, duh, malu-maluin!!'_ Boboiboy menoleh sisi kiri dan...

"...eh?" Boboiboy melihat Kaizo yang tertidur disampingnya dengan bertutupkan selimut dengan tangan Kaizo sebagai menyanggah kepala Boboiboy.

"...eh... **WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!** " Boboiboy teriak tak berkutip, dengan kekuatan super Boboiboy melemparkan bantal keatas wajah Kaizo yang tertidur. Kaizo yang ditengah ritme tidurnya jadi terbangun.

"Hn? A, auch, a, apaan?" Kaizo merenggangkan tangannya.

"DASAR PEDO, HENTAI, KAU CYDUQ AKU KAN? AKU PANGGIL 911 NIH! MESUM!!" (Cyduq maksudnya itu, you know lah)

"Woi, woi, woi, apaan nih? WTF?? Tenang woi, nanti kedengaran tetangga coeg!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, KAU PAS...ti..." Boboiboy merasakan sebuah jel yang berada diatas kepalanya. "Ini...jel pendingin?" Boboiboy mulai sedikit tenang.

"Aku sampai pergi ke apotik untuk membelikanmu jel dan obatmu" Kaizo memakai pakaiannya agar Boboiboy bisa lebih tenang.

" _'oh ya, kalau dipikir-pikir bajuku juga tidak berubah, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir'_ ka, kau tidak menciumku kan? Atau memelukku?"

"MEMANGNYA GUA PEDO? Aku tidak sehentai itu"

"...aku...aku...hanya takut, aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu karena kau masih menjadi orang asing bagiku, tapi kau menyembuhkanku, terima kasih...dan...maaf, dulu aku menganggapmu orang yang...egois"

"...aku memang egois, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang sakit"

"Abang...--eh??" Kaizo mengangkat Boboiboy layaknya sang ratu. Wajah Boboiboy sekejap merona merah seperti tomat. Kaizo membawa Boboiboy kekamar mandi dan...melempar tubuh Boboiboy kedalam bathub.

"AUCH!! Ke, kenapa bang?" Kaizo menyemprot Boboiboy dengan showernya.

"Kau belum mandi dari pagi, cepat mandi, sekarang sudah pagi, siapkan sarapan cepat" sifat Kaizo sepertinya kembali kejam dan meninggalkan Boboiboy didalam kamar mandi. Boboiboy basah kuyup dan masih memakai baju maidnya. Boboiboy menyesal telah meminta maaf kepada dokter.

"DASAR DOKTER KAMP*T!!!!!"

 **TBC**

You know apa jadinya kalo jadi Boboiboy, pasti hidupnya antara senang dan sedih...dan mimisan? wkwkwkwkwk!! See you in the chapter!


	4. kabur?

Setelah berabad-abad hiatus (lebay amat author!) maksudnya berminggu-minggu hiatus, akhirnya lanjut lagi, ok, semua pasti pada kangen kan, gak usah banyak kata2, langsung aja love doctor, happy reading!

 **Warning: Kaizo x Boboiboy**

"Ha, hacuh!!" Bersin Boboiboy terdengar sangat kuat diruang Kaizo.

"Jangan bersin terlalu kuat, nanti kedengaran ruang sebelah" Kaizo memberi peringatan dengan raut dingin.

"Iya iya _'suruh siapa ngelemparin aku ke dalam bathtub tadi, belum lagi aku masih kedinginan'_ " keluh batin Boboiboy. Setiap waktu kosong, Kaizo dari tadi tidak fokus dan hanya memperhatikan handphonenya, wajah Kaizo nampak marah sambil menggigit ujung jarinya.

 _'Cih, dasar dari tadi, padahal aku kan sedang kerja, tidak mungkin aku bakal ninggalin Boboiboy...gimana nih?'_ Kaizo terus mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya.

"Em...what happen doctor?" Boboiboy tidak bisa menahan rasa keponya.

"...Boboiboy, aku harus pergi karena ada hal penting, kau pulang sendirian saja" Kaizo melepas snalli putihnya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Do, dokter??!! Kau mau kemana?"

"Penting, sudah, bye istriku" lagi-lagi Kaizo memberikan candaan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"*blush* su, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!!" Marah Boboiboy yang wajahnya merona malu.

"Ya sudah, bye waifuku" Kaizo pergi dari ruangan, sementara itu Boboiboy—

"*blush* ITU SAMA AJA!!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **Boboiboy P. O. V**

"Ha, hacuh!!" Hari minggu, bosan, gak ada kerjaan, didalam rumah dokter sendirian, aku sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk membaca komik, main handphone, dan melamun, untung gak kesambet setan sih. Cih, bosen, belum lagi 2 hari kemarin aku dijadiin maid, sungguh terhina mertabatku, setidaknya nilaiku sudah berubah—wait!! Sekarang kamar abang gimana ya? Jangan-jangan kotor lagi?

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Sekarang aku sudah dikamar tuan rumah dan sudah kuduga...KOTOR AMAT!! NIH ORANG GAK RISIH YA KAMARNYA KAYAK GINI?

"Ha, HACUH!!!" sepertinya fluku semakin parah.

 ** _Druuu...druuu..._**

"WTF??" shockku yang sedang membersihkan kamar bang Kaizo. Suara telpon rumah? Angkat gak ya? Tapi kalo gak diangkat bakal penarasan, akhirnya aku menjawab telpon itu.

"Halo? Dengan kediaman Kaizo"

 _"Hn? Kamu siapa? Abang dimana?"_ lelaki itu bertanya.

" _'abang? Kenapa dia panggil abang?'_ Em? Ini siapa?"

 _"Maaf, mungkin aku salah sambung"_ lelaki itu mematikan panggilan, aneh. Jangan-jangan saudara dokter? Tapi dokter tidak pernah berbicara tentang saudara ataupun keluarganya, sudahlah.

Aku melihat sebuah kartu yang berada diatas meja kamar dan menemukan sebuah...

"DI, DIARY!!!!!!" MUSTAHIL!! MASA DOKTER KEJAM KAYAK DIA BISA MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK NULIS DIARY? AKU AJA GAK PERNAH NULIS DIARY, BELUM LAGI DIARYNYA GAK DIKUNCI!!! Bagaimana ini, hasrat setanku lebih kuat dan tanganku sudah gatal untuk membuka diarynya...em...

"Maafkan aku" akhirnya aku membuka diarynya, sungguh bejat diriku. Aku melihat halaman pertama dan aku menemukan sebuah diary pertamanya 1November 4 tahun yang lalu.

 _1_ _November_

 _Lagi-lagi tugas yang menumpuk dan seperti biasa aku melakukan kecerobohan dan disetrap oleh dokter keliling halaman rs 20 keliling_ _, tidak ada yang menyenangkan dihari ini._

"WHAT? ABANG KENA SETRAP?" Aku melihat diary abang yang tanggalnya dilangkau-langkau, mungkin ia hanya ingin menulis hal penting didalam diarynya.

"Eh? 4 November?"

 _4 November_

 _Aku melewatkan hari ulang tahunku dengan berkeliling di kota sendirian, waktu itu teman-temanku sibuk bahkan Lahap ada tugas yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan sampe mulut berbuih busa, sedangkan Pang juga sibuk karena ujian sekolahnya di SD, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini._

"...dokter..." aku bahkan tidak pernah tau kalau dokter sekelam ini, dibalik juga terhormat dan wibawah tingginya, dokter tetap mengalami kekelaman mendalam dalam dirinya, seandainya aku bisa--wait! Sekarang kan tanggal...SEKARANGKAN TANGGAL...

 **(Boboiboy langsung membuka** **kalender)**

"KALO GAK SALAH, KALO GAK SALAH, KALO GAK SALAH, KALO GAK SALAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" tertera di layar handphone tanggal 4 November.

 **"HARI INI????????????"** Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau hari ini dia ulang tahun, syukurlah aku membaca diarynya tadi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?...hmm..."

 **Boboiboy P. O. V end**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Sementara itu Kaizo ingin masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan muka kusut dan wajah merah karena meminum minuman dewasa (anak baik jangan meniru ya)

 ** _"aku ingin memperkenalkan kau dengan wanita ini, dia adalah jodohmu_** Kaizo teringat dengan kalimat ayahnya.

"AGRH!!!!! AKU TIDAK MAU! BANGS*T!!!" Kaizo melepas dasinya didepan pintu rumah dan segera masuk kedalam rumah. Mata Kaizo sedikit buram karena mabuk ditambah kepala pusing yang semakin menambah rintangan untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

"A, aku pulang...hoek, rasanya mau muntah" Kaizo masuk kedalam kamarnya. Diwaktu itu terlihat Boboiboy yang menahan kantuknya sambil menompang wajahnya diatas meja. Mendengar suara Kaizo, Boboiboy langsung berusaha membuka matanya dan mengangkat kue kearah Kaizo.

"SE, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ABANG!!"

"...eh?" Kaizo mengucek-ucek matanya karena ia mengira itu hanyalah ilusi belaka.

"Maaf ya, aku baru tau kalau abang ulang tahun hari ini, maaf juga, waktu itu aku melakukan hal kejam kepada abang"

"...Boboiboy...aku...aku ultah besok, hari ini tanggal 3" jawab Kaizo dengan santai. Tapi Kaizo langsung menidurkan tubuhnya.

"HAAAAAH?????" Boboiboy merasa sangat malu, ia melakukan suatu kesalahan besar.

"auch...kepalaku..." Kaizo menyudutkan dirinya. "Dokter? Kau tidak apa?" Boboiboy merasa hal buruk akan terjadi karena tidak ada respon dari Kaizo.

"...dasar mengganggu, pergi sana" marah Kaizo dengar suara yang kurang jelas, Kaizo sedang mabuk berat, karena itu ia tidak sengaja mengatakannya, Kaizo hanya melampiaskan rasa jenuh dan kesalnya kepada Boboiboy.

"ha... _'padahal aku sudah berusaha'_ " Boboiboy pergi ke kamarnya dan menyesal dengan apa yang ia buat ** _._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Pagi hari, Kaizo sedang mencuci mukanya yang kusut dan perlu digosok. Kaizo masih ingat dengan kejadian malam tadi dimana ia memarahi Boboiboy dengan keras.

 _'apa yang kulakukan sih? Aku melampiaskan semuanya ke Boboiboy tanpa pikir perasaannya, sungguh bodoh diriku'_ sesal didalam hati Kaizo trus menghantui dirinya. Sementara itu...

"Jeeee..." Boboiboy merasa amat kesal dikombinasikan rasa kantuk. Bagaimana tidak, Boboiboy diceburkan kedalam bak mandi dan wajahnya disemprot oleh Kaizo layaknya anak anjing dan kejadian dimarahi Kaizo kemarin sungguh f—, belum lagi sarapan dari sereal gak bergizi selalu mengawali harinya yang tidak menimbulkan rasa semangatnya.

 _'Heh, rasanya badanku remuk, capek banget, udah jadi maid, trus diperlakukan keji oleh dokter pembina, lalu perkerjaanku tidak pernah dipuji, belum lagi hari ulang tahunnya udah aku rayain malaj dimarahin, tapi memang salah tanggal sih, tapu tetep menyebalkan!! Aku merasa tidak merdeka, ini bagaikan zaman rodi pas Belanda, apa aku diam-diam kabur saja dari dokter?'_

Kaizo menepuk kepala Boboiboy.

"Woi, baru pagi dah melamun, cepat, kita ada operasi lagi"

"Ya" jawab singkat dari Boboiboy. Boboiboy berusaha memikirkan sesuatu agar ia bisa kabur dari dokter menyebalkan itu.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Di rumah sakit, Kaizo sedang berjalan dengan Boboiboy dikejutkan oleh teman Kaizo yang bernama Lahap.

"Jadi ini Boboiboy? Kawai" Lahap memain-mainkan tangan Boboiboy kekanan dan kekiri layaknya menari balet, Boboiboy hanya memberikan senyuman hambar.

"Hehehe, salam kenal, dokter Lahap"

"Panggil saja aku Lahap-senpai, nanti kalau sudah operasi, kita pergi bareng ke kantin ya, good luck" Lahap tersenyum diseringai taring kecil dimulutnya layaknya kucing.

"Sudahlah jangan ganggu, biarkan wibi itu berkembang biak" Kaizo menarik tangan Boboiboy agar mereka bisa segera ke ruang operasi.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Waktu istirahat akhirnya tiba, Kaizo sedang memakan sandwichnya disamping pasien yang sudah selesai ia belek jantungnya.

" _'ini kesempatanku untuk kabur dari bang Kaizo'_ abang-- i mean dokter, aku boleh makan ke lantai bawah, soalnya aku mau beli minum"

"Hn? Baiklah, jangan lama" angguk Kaizo yang sibuk mengecek jadwal.

"Kukuku _'akhirnya aku bisa pergi diam-diam dari abang, sekarang aku pulang ke rumah dan mengambil barangku lalu mencari apartement baru'_ " Boboiboy yang sudah merapikan tasnya di loket perawat dihalang oleh Lahap.

"Koniciwai Boboiboy" salam dari sang otaku Lahap.

" _'yang bener Konichiwa'_ ha, halo dokter Lahap"

"Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Lahap senpai, mau makan siang kan? Ayo bareng aku" Lahap menarik Boboiboy dan menggagalkan rancangan Boboiboy.

"Jadi kamu tau gak kalau sebenarnya kalung Raku itu kuncinya punya Onodera, lalu waifuku Sagiri dari eromanga-sensei, lalu aku dah baca manga Boruto, rupanya ibunya Sarada memang Sakura, lalu..."

"Hahahaha, begitu ya _'AKU SAMA SEKALI GAK NGERTI!! Pembahasannya tentang anime muluk, gimana caranya aku harus kabur dari sini?'_ "

10 menit berlalu, akhirnya Lahap selesai memakan makanannya dan kembali ke ruang spesialisnya, yaitu spesialis paru-paru.

"Dah Boboiboy, besok kita ngobrol lagi ya"

"Iya, dah Lahap-senpai _'akhirnya selesai, sekarang aku harus pergi!'_ "

"Boboiboy?" Seseorang memanggil Boboiboy.

"Do, dokter Kaizo! A, aku..."

"Kan sudah kubilang setelah istirahat langsung naik ke atas, kenapa lama?"

"A, emm, aku, aku tadi diajak dokter Lahap ke kantin, jadi lumayan lama, ma, maafkan aku dokter"

"Cepat squad jump 20 kali diluar" Kaizo membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ah? Tapi..."

"Kenapa? Mau protes?" Sudah jelas Boboiboy tidak akan menetang perkataan dokter--

"Sudah cukup! Ok, jujur, aku sebenarnya ingin melarikan diri darimu, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan dokter sepertimu, aku akan pergi dari rumahmu **selamanya** " Boboiboy memberikan kunci rumah Kaizo dipundak Kaizo dan pergi. Kaizo Hanya memberikan tatapan datar tanpa dosa dan tanpa coment sedikitpun.

Boboiboy langsung berlari mengambil tas didalam lokernya dan pergi ke halte bus untuk kembali ke rumah orang tuanya.

 _'Dasar dokter kampret itu, dia kira aku apa? Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi!!'_ Boboiboy melihat sebuah panggilan dari handphonenya dan panggilan itu bertuliskan dari dokter Kaizo.

" _'apaan lagi sih?'_ Kenapa?"

 _"Kau sudah pergi dari Kuala Lumpur?"_

"Apaan? Gak usah perhatian gitu, aku gak butuh dok--WAAKH!!! HA--"

 _"Halo? Boboiboy? Boboiboy?"_ Kaizo merasa biasa saja mendengar teriakan Boboiboy tadi.

Tapi...lama-kelamaan Kaizo merasa hatinya terganjal, Kaizo tidak bisa menahan rasa didalam dadanya, dengan cepat ia keluar dari ruangnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Owh! Kaizo, gimana pasien?" Lahap menyapa Kaizo dari jauh sambil memutar-mutarkan kunci motornya dijari telunjuknya.

"Gantiin aku diruangan, pinjem motormu!" Kaizo langsung main ambil tanpa persetujuan Lahap dan pergi.

"WOI! KUNCI MOTOR GUA!!! MOTOR NINJA GUA BARU DICICIL, KAIZO!!"

Kecepatan motor Kaizo sudah mencapai 80 km/jam tapi ia tidak memakai pelindung kepala karena ia harus buru-buru, Kaizo berusaha menghubungi Boboiboy, tapi tidak tersambung karena handphone Boboiboy tidak aktif.

"Kemana sih anak itu?" dadak Kaizo semakin sesak, bagaimana dengan keadaan seperti ini??

 **Tbc**

duh, kenapa banyak banget komplikasi ya? Hehehe! see you in the next chapter!


	5. Penyakit aneh

Halo semua, sesuai hari update, aku bakal kasih chapter terbaru untuk mengisi hari kalian yang gak ada gerget-gergetnya sama sekali *author digotong* hehehe canda kok! Happy reading!

 **Warning: Kaizo x Boboiboy**

Kaizo melihat punggung Boboiboy yang sedang duduk dikursi sebelah toko kecil 24 jam. Kaizo langsung lompat dari motor dan tanpa mengkhawatirkan motor Lahap, Kaizo langsung berlari menuju Boboiboy.

"BOBOIBOY!" Kaizo menarik tangan Boboiboy yang sedang memegang handsaplas.

"Abang? Kenapa--"

"Kenapa kau luka? Gimana kakimu? Gak terkilir kan?"

"Tenang dulu, tadi..."

 **Saat Boboiboy menelpon Kaizo...**

 _Boboiboy sedang berjalan ditangga tinggi yang biasa ia lewati ketika berjalan kaki dari rumah Kaizo. "Apaan? Gak usah perhatian gitu, aku gak butuh dok—WAAKH!!! HA—"_

 _Boboiboy tidak memperhatikan langkah, dan handphone Boboiboy terlepas dari gravitasi tangan mungil lelaki bersurai coklat itu._

 _"HANDPHONE AKU—eh?" Bukan hanya handphone, kaki Boboiboy sepertinya telah melayang dari anak tangga dan jatuh hingga kebawah._

 _"A, auch! Duh duh, hah!! Luka, dalam banget! Gimana nih?"_

 **Flas back off..**

"Lalu aku liat toko kecil ini, karena itu aku beli handsaplas— la, lagian kenapa abang kesini? Bukannya abang biasanya gak peduli denganku?" Boboiboy membuangkan wajahnya dari pandangan Kaizo.

"Berhentilah bercanda!" Boboiboy langsung terkejut mendengar suara amarah Kaizo.

"Do, dokter—"

"Kau kan perawatku, mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu, dasar perawat bodoh! Belum lagi lukamu dalam, kau kan perawat, kau seharusnya tau kalau luka begitu gak mungkin ditutup pakai perekat biasa...AKU KHAWATIR DENGANMU!" Kaizo memeluk kuat Boboiboy (baper sumpah!!). Boboiboy berhasil dibuat tidak sadar meneteskan air mata karena sang dokter.

"...maaf"

"Ayo cepat kerumah, kau harus disembuhkan, ayo cepat!" Kaizo menarik tangan Boboiboy. Boboiboy segera menghapus air matanya agar tidak terlihat oleh Kaizo.

"Tunggu dulu, dokter kesini naik apa?"

"Oh ya, motor Lahap..."

"Akh...ini..." Kaizo dan Boboiboy melihat mendiang motor lahap yang sudah tragis keadaannya, kandas sudah motor bagus Lahap tertabrak pohon jambu dipinggir jalan. Kaizo tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengganti motor temannya ini.

 _'Maaf Lahap, aku akan ganti dengan yang lebih bagus'_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Gimana dengan dokter Lahap? Dia marah?" Boboiboy menanyakan keadaan Lahap kepada Kaizo.

"Saat aku bilang kejadian tadi, sepertinya handphonenya langsung diam, mungkin dia sudah pingsan ditempat _'maaf banget, aku tau kalau kau pakek motor itu dari mulai praktek'_ "

"...maaf, karena aku, semua jadi susah"

"...jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, ini juga bukan salahmu, selama ini...*blush* mungkin aku salah, maaf, soalnya aku merasa dirimu masih terlalu dimanja" (KYA!!! KAIZO BLUSH OH MY S*IT!!!!!!)

"Aku..."

"Jangan murung begitu, baiklah, selagi kau jadi pasienku, aku akan memberikan perawatan terbaik, tunggu dulu ya" Kaizo pergi dari kamar Boboiboy dan meninggalkan Boboiboy sendirian.

Beberapa saat Kaizo selesai memasak untuk Boboiboy, ia segera naik kelantai dua untuk memanggil asistennya itu.

"Boboiboy, aku sudah...buat... _'dia..menangis?'_ " Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"seharusnya aku tidak memandangmu hanya dengan sebelah mata, aku memang egois, akulah yang sebenarnya egois, maaf, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku memang harus pergi? Aku telah menyusahkannya, aku benar-benar tidak berguna" Boboiboy berbicara entah dengan siapa. Kaizo yang melihat itu langsung meletakkan dinner dilantai dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar.

"Boboiboy" Kaizo mendekat kearah Boboiboy.

"Eh? Ke, kenapa bang?" Boboiboy menghapus air matanya.

"Sudah, menangislah"

"A, abang?!?" Kaizo mengangkat Boboiboy kedalam pangkuannya, air mata lelaki beriris coklat itu dijilat oleh lidah Kaizo. Wajah manis Boboiboy yang basah membuat Kaizo hampir hilang kendali. Tangan Kaizo yang melingkar dipinggang Boboiboy membuat Boboiboy tidak bisa melawan, Kaizo mencium kecil mata Boboiboy yang berkaca.

"Jangan melawan, ini perintahku" Air mata Boboiboy terasa manis dilidah Kaizo. Kaizo nyaris tergila-gila oleh tubuh kecil Boboiboy.

 _'Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf'_ Batin Kaizo merasa bersalah karena telah keterlaluan dengan Boboiboy. Jantung Boboiboy berdetak 10 kali lebih kencang dibanding biasanya.

"Abang?" Panggilan Boboiboy menyadarkan Kaizo dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. (Kaizo, WHY?????)

"*blush*a, aku harus pergi ke kamarku,dah" Kaizo pergi dan segera masuk kedalam kamar Koko.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"*blush*KENAPA SIH AKU?" Kaizo menarik Koko dan menutupi mukanya di perut Koko, kasihan kucingnya harus jadi tempat pelampiasan untuk teriak.

"Meong meong?" kucing putih kuning itu memainkan rambut Kaizo.

"Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu-_-"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Pagi hari, Kaizo yang lagi tenang-tenang tiba-tiba di sapa oleh Boboiboy."Bang Kaizo, selamat pagi, makasih ya yang kemarin" Boboiboy terlihat ceria bagaikan sinar mentari.

"*blush*Pa, pagi, ce, ce, cepat ke rumah sakit" Kaizo langsung mengambil jaket putihnya dan segera modus untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

"Oh ya dokter, sebenarnya aku ingin ikut stase anak sebentar, boleh?"

"Eh? Bo, boleh, lagian hari ini gak ada jadwal, tapi setelah itu cepat keruangan ku, lagian hari ini gak ada operasi"

"Benarkah? Makasih" jantung Kaizo semakin berdetak kencang karena wajah Boboiboy yang bagaikan bidadari jatuh dari surga dihadapanku, e-a!!(kok kayak lagu koboy junior?).

"*blush* cepatlah bergegas" (Kaizo memang inti sifatnya rada tsundere, jadi maklumin *author dibelek jantungnya*)

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Kaizo seharian hanya berada diruangnya sambil menunggu pasien yang terus keluar masuk kedalam ruangannya.

 _'Bosan, Boboiboy sekarang ngapai— KENAPA AKU JADI KEPIKIRAN DIA SIH?'_ Kaizo terus terusan melamun.

"Dokter, jadi bagaimana dengan suami saya?" Seorang pasien menyadarkan Kaizo.

"Ma, maaf, suami anda hanya perlu istirahat sebentar, ini resepnya, kasih ke kasir nanti ya buk, semoga lekas sembuh" Kaizo akhirnya menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dokter yang sedang pusing itu langsung menaruh tulisan 'close' diruangannya dan segera pergi ke ruang spesialis anak untuk melihat Boboiboy.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Kaizo melihat Boboiboy dari kaca. Terlihat senyuman Boboiboy yang sedang merawat anak kecil. Mendadak Kaizo terkena sambaran petir didalam hatinya, langkah Kaizo perlahan melambat dan akhirnya ia duduk sambil menyender di dinding rumah sakit.

 _'Kenapa sih denganku?'_ Kaizo heran dengan dirinya yang terlihat sama lemah.

"Woi Kaizo, kok pucat amat bro?" Lahap mendekati Kaizo.

"Kayaknya aku kena penyakit jantung"

"Hah? Hahahaha, ada-ada aja nih anak, masa dokter jantung kena penyakit jantung? Ironis amat"

"*blush* BE, BERISIK! Sudahlah, bukan urusanmu" Lahap terkekeh kecil, Lahap melihat kearah kanannya dan melihat Boboiboy ditambah lagi wajah Kaizo yang memerah. Lahap langsung mengambil inti dari perasaan Kaizo.

"Kaizo...jangan-jangan—" Kaizo langsung menekan pipi kanan dan kiri Lahap supaya ia tidak berbicara lagi.

"Sudahlah jangan berisik, aku lembur sebentar mau ke perpustakaan"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _'Selagi Boboiboy sibuk, aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengamati penyakitku ini'_ Kaizo sudah berhadapan dengan buku-buku mengenai penyakit jantung dan saraf.Kaizo memulai halaman pertama ditemani oleh cahaya mentari, segelas kopi, dan musik tenang didekatnya, Kaizo sudah siap membaca buku-buku itu.

Sudah 300 buku Kaizo baca dan ribuan halaman Kaizo buka, tapi ia tidak kunjung menemukan penyakit yang mengarah ke gejalanya.

 _'Duh, kenapa sih denganku ini?'_ Kaizo mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. Kaizo melihat sebuah buku mengenai saraf otak dan pelajaran bagian dari otak manusia.

 _'Mungkin buku ini bisa membantu'_ batin Kaizo sedikit yakin kali ini.

 **Setelah beberapa waktu yang gak penting** **untuk kita ketahui** **...**

"JA, JA, JADI BEGITU!!!!!!!!! AKU...AKU...AKU—" teriak Kaizo ditahan keras oleh pengurus perpustakaan.

"Ssstttttt, jangan berisik!" Tegur ibu penjaga.

"Ma, maaf" Kaizo perlahan pergi dari perpustakaan dan kembali ke rumah sakit.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Jadi bagian kita yang bernama Hypotalamus menghasilkan banyak hormon oxytocin yang membuat perasaan stes mengurang dan hormon vasopressin yang mengatur tekanan darah kita, kemudian kedua hormon itu mengalir dalam sirkulasi otak yang membuat Hypotalamus aktif memproduksi Dopamine yang membuat pikiran kita tidak lepas dengan seseorang, tapi aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan semuanya!" Kaizo mengucek-ucek rambutnya. Sementara itu Lahap yang mendengar penjelasan Kaizo hanya duduk santai dihadapan Kaizo sambil meminum jus tomatnya.

"Kau dengar gak sih?" Kesal Kaizo kepada Lahap.

"Ah, kepanjangan tauk!"

"Memangnya kau bisa menyimpulkannya?"

"Cih, intinyaaa, kau itu **jatuh cinta kan??** "

 **Jatuh cinta kan?**

 **Jatuh cinta kan?**

 **Cinta kan?**

 **Kan??**

"...eh? **HAAAAAAAAAHH???????????** Be, beneran?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa sih? Hm? Kaizo, jangan-jangan kau suka dengan Bobo—"

"*blush* MANA MUNGKIN, MANA MUNGKIN! DIA KAN PERAWAT, JANGAN SOK TAU!!!" Kaizo sampai ngos-ngosan berteriak dan kembali menekan wajah Lahap.

"Ia ia momen, bbw bi hini huma hahit, angab bewisi (iya iya gomen, btw di sini rumah sakit, jangan berisik)" Lahap berusaha untuk mengingatkan.

"Oh ya, sory" Kaizo melepas genggaman di wajah Lahap. (KOK KAIZO TAU BAHASA LAHAP?)

"Btw kenapa reaksimu jadi gitu amat? Kan aku cuman asal nebak, kalau kau memang gak suka, reaksimu pasti biasa aja, udah, ngaku aja, lagian aku gak hina kau pedo—" wajah Lahap lagi-lagi digenggam kuat.

"Kalau kau bilang sekali, aku bakal membunuhmu"

"Owy owy, oh ya au aha paien pawu, nani lai ya (sory sory sorh, oh ya aku ada pasien paru, nanti lagi ya)" Lahap pergi dari hadapan Boboiboy. Kaizo hanya duduk dikursi lobi yang sangat sepi.

 _'Hah...mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta, dasar bodo—'_

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu dokter!" Bagaikan hantu, Boboiboy datang dihadapan Kaizo yang pikirannya sedang berada di dimensi lima.

"NA!! Ke, kenapa sih? Bikin kaget"

"Eh? Padahal aku kan tidak mengagetkan dokter" tawa Boboiboy dengan wajah manis.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting kau terlambat 1 jam ketempatku, kalau begitu aku hukum lari lima...puluh... _'aku tidak menghukum dia sebanyak itu!!'_ 2 keliling saja! _'KENAPA AKU JADI KASIH BELAS KASIHAN GINI?'_ " Pikiran Kaizo bercampur aduk.

"HAH? DOKTER HUKUM CUMAN 2 KELILING? Ke, keajaiban..."

" _'KENAPA MALAH DIA YANG KAGET BUKANNYA SENANG???_ me, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti, tidak apa-apa, soalnya dokter tidak seperti biasanya"

"Memangnya kau mau nambah hukuman lagi??" Gertak Kaizo yang sedikit lembek.

"Ti, tidak dokter, baiklah, aku akan segera pergi untuk lari, dah!" Boboiboy lagi-lagi menghilang dihadapan dokter keren itu.

 _'Kenapa sih denganku?'_ Ditengah kebingungannya, sebuah panggilan terdengar ditelinganya. Terlihat sebuah telpon penting dari handphonenya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kaizo dingin.

 _"Apa kabar? Kemarin aku menelpon telpon rumah abang, tapi yang ngakat orang lain"_

"Itu perawatku, memang kenapa?"

 _"Seperti biasa kau menyebalkan dan dingin"_

"Hei, aku tidak sedingin dirimu,btw kau sekarang dimana? Katanya besok kau bakal tinggal denganku ya?"

 _"Aku sedang berada diujung kota berteduh dari hujan menyebalkan ini dan ya, aku bakal tinggal denganmu karena aku masuk stase jantung"_

"Ok, ok, aku bakal tunggu sampai besok, kalau sore aku belum pulang, pakai saja kunci duplikatku"

 _"Ya ya, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jangan buat diriku terlihat polos, dah bang"_

"Dah Pang... _'aku tidak yakin kalau Boboiboy bisa bertahan dirumahku kalau ada Pang'_ "

 **Tbc**

So, dichapter selanjutnya bakal ada kharakter baru, ya, gak usah dijelasin lagi, pasti kalian semua udah tau kalau itu...FANG MY LOVELY HUSBANDO!!! Wkwkwkwk, ok, kalian bisa lihat cover Fang yang berteduh di ujung kota, cek aja di ig **@leia_nadya10 **ya, see you in the nexr chapter!!


	6. Serba salah paham

Halo gaes, chapter, untuk pengumuman supaya gak banyak nanya, Takut Gelap season 2 kemungkinan besar bakal hiatus karena lage mentok gaes~wkwkwk sory banget untuk hiatusnya, ok, silakan membaca!

 **Warning: Kaizo x Boboiboy**

"Fuih, syukurlah cuman 2 keliling, tapi kenapa rasanya gak berasa ya? Apa karena aku sering dihukum banyak sama dokter? Hehehe" Boboiboy tertawa kecil sambil berbicara sendirian entah dengan siapa, orang yang melihatnya merasa Boboiboy sudah sedikit miring. Boboiboy sedang pulang sendirian sambil berjalan (naik kendaraan umum juga) sebanyak 30km dari rumah sakit ke rumah dokter. Kaizo tidak bisa pulang karena ia pergi futsal dengan yang lain.

Boboiboy memasuki kawasan berkelas rumah Kaizo. _'Mobil siapa nih? Bagus banget'_ Boboiboy melihat mobil lamborgini dihalaman rumah. Boboiboy berusaha mengabaikannya dan membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci duplikatnya, tapi tidak berhasil. _'Hah? Ada orang didalam rumahnya ya?'_ Pikir Boboiboy. Boboiboy mengetuk pintu rumah dan tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Awalnya Boboiboy ingin betanya kepada satpam rumah, tapi ternyata pintu sudah dibuka.

"Ah, dokter ternyata sudah pulang delua— eh?? _'Siapa dia?'_ " Terlihat laki-laki berkacamata dengan iris dan rambutnya yang sama persis dengan Kaizo membuat Boboiboy semakin penasaran.

"Ka, kamu—"

"Kamu siapa?" Kalimat Boboiboy dipotong oleh lelaki itu.

"aku Boboiboy, perawat dokter Kaizo, dia tadi suruh aku pulang duluan, jadi...boleh aku masuk?"

"Tidak"

 **BLAM!!**

Lelaki itu menutup kuat pintu hingga menimbulkan angin yang sangat kencang.

"Eh? EHHH?!!?? _'Siapa dia? Kenapa mirip dokter? Jangan-jangan...lelaki yang difoto bang Kaizo itu?'_ " Boboiboy kembali mengetuk pintu rumah. Lelaki bersurai biru gelap itu kembali membuka pintu.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku sudah lama tinggal disini, aku juga disuruh dokter untuk masuk, lihat? Aku ada kunci rumah dokter, jadi...boleh aku masuk?"

"Tidak diizinkan"

 **BLAAM!!**

Lagi-lagi pintu rumah dikunci.

"Halo??!? Kumohon, kalau tidak dokter nanti marah lo" Boboiboy berbicara dari luar pintu.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku" lelaki itu menjawab dari dalam rumah. Rasanya Boboiboy ingin menendang pintu, tapi tidak mungkin baginya karena ini bukan rumahnya.

 _'Duh, gimana ini? Dokter dimana sekarang? Help me!!!'_

 **Sementara itu Kaizo...**

"Panasnya, sudah ya, aku mau pulang" lambai Kaizo yang ingin mengambil handphonenya.

"Eh? Jangan dulu lah, main sejam lagi ok? Nanti kalo kita menang, aku traktir kok" suap Lahap yang sedang mengelap keringatnya.

"Heh? Ya sudahlah _'lagian Boboiboy kan sudah jaga rumah'_ " batin Kaizo positif. (POSITIF PALAKMU!!!)

 **Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, gak dibalas ya? Kasehan delo!**

"K*mpret dah operator. Duh...sekarang gimana nih???" kepala Boboiboy pusing parah.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

3 jam berlalu, Kaizo baru pulang dan memasuki mobilnya kedalam rumah. Pas saat Kaizo melihat pintu rumah, terlihat seorang preman yang duduk sembari didekat tanaman sambil meroko—maksudnya makan permen.

"...woi, ngapain disana kayak anak jalanan?" Tanya Kaizo yang melihat Boboiboy yang sudah kekeringan dan masuk angin. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum bejat dengan perasaan sedih, kesal, kecewa, marah, dan frustasi.

"Hah? Hah? Hahahaha, cuman nungguin dokter dari jam 5 sore, sudah 43 panggilan gak dijawab, 20 pesan dari Line, IG, wa, semuanya pada gak dijawab dan akhirnya aku kekeringan disini dan cuman mesen gojek untuk nganter makanan" jawab Boboiboy yang frustasi.

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa kau gak masuk?" Tanya Kaizo dengan tampang gak bersalah. Boboiboy melepaskan permennya dari mulut dan menghelah napas.

"...cuman...CUMAN!!!!!!!" Boboiboy mendekat dan menjijit ketatapan Kaizo.

"kau tau tidak hah? Akh disini baru mau masuk kerumah mendadak ada makluk entah dari dimensi mana keluar dan gak nyuruh aku masuk kedalam rumah, aku sudah ngetuk rumah sampai ujung tanganku lecet tapi tetep aja gak ada hasil and sampe sekarang dokter yang bau ketek baru datang disaat aku sudah puasa setengah hari disini!" Boboiboy berbicara panjang lebar hanya dengan satu napas. Kaizo yang mendengar itu langsung mangap dan mengetuk rumah.

"HAAAAHH????? Se, serius? _'WHAT? BUKANNYA DIA BILANG DIA SAMPAI PAS MALEM-MALEM YA? KOK DARI JAM LIMA SIH?? Aku juga lupa cek hp'_ Pang! Ini aku, tolong buka pintunya"

Beberapa detik kemudian, orang yang dipanggil 'Pang' itu membuka pintu.

"Oh, abang, selamat datang" mendengar pernyataan itu, Boboiboy langsung menutup mulutnya karena kaget.

"JA, JADI...JADIIIIII!!! Ka, kau adik dokter?" Lelaki berkacamata itu memberi tatapan dingin sambil mendecis dan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kaizo hanya mengelus kepala Boboiboy sambil sedikit memendekkan tubuhnya.

"Ma, maaf ya aku pulang lambat, aku tidak tau kalau dia datang jam 5 _'awas kau Pang, aku bakal menghukum kau!!'_ cepatlah masuk" Kaizo masuk kedalam kamar adiknya itu. Boboiboy tidak ingin ikut campur masalah keluarga Prebet, karena itu Boboiboy masuk kedalam kamarnya dan segera membersihkan dirinya.

"Apaan sih kau Pang? Dia itu perawatku, kenapa kau sekeji itu?" Marah Kaizo yang mengambil tempat duduk terhormat adiknya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Abang juga biasanya lebih kejam dibanding aku, kenapa abang bisa selembek ini?" Tanya balik lelaki itu yang sangat sulit untuk Kaizo jawab.

"So, soal itu..." Kaizo berusaha memakai segala rumus untuk menjawab pertanyaan adik tercintanya itu.

"Au ah, pokoknya dia harus keluar dari rumah kita, aku gak mau dia ada dikeluarga kita, nanti kalo dia kena getahnya gimana? Dia belum tau apa-apa tentang keluarga Prebet" sebuah pertentangan keras dari Pang membuat Kaizo tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Kaizo hanya mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Nanti kau bisa mengerti kenapa aku membiarkan dia disini" senyum Kaizo yang berusaha membuat adiknya mengerti. Kaizo hanya bisa membiarkan adiknya merenungkan diri sendirian sementara itu Kaizo pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Boboiboy mengelap rambutnya dan sedang memikirkan saudara Kaizo itu.

 _'Mungkin aku harus berusaha untuk sedikit lebih akrab dengan Pang itu'_ Boboiboy keluar dari kamarnya.

Boboiboy melihat Kaizo yang memakai kacamata yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Dokter" panggil dari Boboiboy secara pelan.

"Apa? Masih sedikit sungkan dengan Pang?" Tanya Kaizo yang mengedipkan matanya.

"Iya, maaf ya, aku sepertinya memang menyusahkan keluarga kalian" Boboiboy sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kaizo berdiri dari kursinya, melepaskan kacamatanya dan memasangkan kacamata berwarna merahnya kepada Boboiboy.

"Dokter?" Boboiboy menyesuaikan kacamatanya.

"Pakai kacamataku min-nya tidak tebal kok, Pang suka berteman dengan orang yang berkacamata juga"

"Te, terima kasih abang" senyum Boboiboy kembali berseri. Tapi ditengah senyumnya, mendadak Kaizo meminggirkan poni Boboiboy dan mencium kening Boboiboy.

"*blush* a, a, abang?" Muka Boboiboy sukses dibuat merah oleh sang dokter.

"Semoga berhasil ya" wink dari Kaizo yang super badass. Kaizo kembali ke kamarnya yang sangat bersih (bentar lagi juga berantakan sih). Boboiboy menarik napas dalam dan siap berbicara dengan saudara Kaizo yang menyebalkan itu.Boboiboy mengetuk pintu kamar yang terlihat sangat penuh dengan tantangan itu.

"Per, permisi" Boboiboy perlahan membuka kamar dari adik Kaizo.

"Apa lagi? Berisik"

"Eh, ehehehe, maaf _'kalau bukan adik dokter, aku sudah menghajarmu!!'_ Boleh aku berkenalan? Namaku Boboiboy"

"Apaan sih? Menjijikkan" ia terus fokus ke arah bukunya.

" _'J, JIJIK??!!?? ARGH!! PINGIN KETELEN BULAT-BULAT NIH ANAK'_ Namamu Pang kan?"

"*blush* ITU BUKAN NAMAKU!! Em...itu hanya panggilanku dimata abang, jangan samakan dirimu dengan abang"

"Ma, maaf, namamu yang asli apa?"

"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"E, ehehe, tidak apa, aku hanya ingin tau _'orang ini bikin kezel!'_ " Untung Boboiboy terlahir dengan urat kesabaran ganda.

"Namaku Fang, dah?"

"Oh, Fang sedang koas ya? Berarti kau bakal jadi dokter juga ya?"

"Berisik, menjijikkan, sudahlah, aku gak mau ngomong sama perawat gaje"

"What? Gaje? _'A, anak ini!! Sabarkan dirimu Boboiboy, sabar!! Jangan sampai terbawa emosi, tenang Boboiboy, aku sudah pernah mengurus orang ngeselin kayak gini'_ "

"Misi **k** , aku mau ketempat kakakku, satu hal lagi, jangan pakai kacamata kakakku" Fang pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy sendirian.

 _'DIA TAU KALAU KACAMATA INI FAKE? NGESELIN AMAT TUH ANAK!!'_ Boboiboy rasanya ingin menyiramkan air keras kewajah Fang, tapi tidak mungkin karena nanti bakal jadi kasus kekerasan.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Keesokan harinya, hujan, hujan, turun~lagi, dibawa payung hitam kuberdiri~~ Boboiboy tidak menemukan Kaizo melainkan Fang dengan baju berkerah terbuka sedang berada diruang belakang dekat taman rumah.

"a, a, anu..." panggil dari Boboiboy ragu-ragu.

"abang sudah pergi deluan" Fang langsung menebak pikiran Boboiboy dan jawabannya sangat tepat.

"o, oh, begitu ya _'dasar dokter ke*arat itu bisa-bisanya meninggalkan aku bersama Fang yang gak peka ini!!!'_ Fang sudah makan? Mau kubuatkan sarapan?" tanya Boboiboy dengan nada lembut.

"hn? Kau buat saja untuk dirimu, aku mau pergi kerumah sakit lebih awal, satu hal lagi, jangan sampai terlambat masuk rumah sakit karena kalau kau terlambat, bukan dokter yang menghukummu melainkan aku" jelit Fang yang membuat Boboiboy tersentak.

 _'haah? Memangnya aku bakal takut? Kau tidak sekejam dokter ya~'_ batin Boboiboy terkekeh sombong. Boboiboy mulai memasakan dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. "fiuh, selesai! _'sekarang jam 06.25, pasti sempat kerumah sakit tepat waktu'_ Boboiboy mengambil tasnya dan siap berangkat ke rumah sakit, masalahnya adalah...

"eh? Kenapa pintunya terkunci?" Boboiboy tidak bisa membuka pintu depan rumah. Sudah berkali-kali Boboiboy berusaha membukanya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Boboiboy melihat memo kuning kecil diatas meja dekat pintu.

 **Maaf, aku lupa kalau kau ada dirumah, jadi aku kunci rumahnya, silakan panjat tembok dibelakang, disana aku sudah menyiapkan sepeda untukmu dan kau harus menaiki sepeda itu hingga sampai kerumah sakit, selamat berjuang.**

 **DASAR CURAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!"** Teriak Boboiboy yang membangunkan penduduk setempat. Boboiboy pergi kepintu belakang rumah dan ternyata pintu itu juga terkunci.

"DUH!! GIMANA NIH??????!!?" Boboiboy lagi-lagi melihat memo bertinta merah.

 **Kau tidak bisa membuka pintu belakang rumah? Kasihan, baiklah, aku akan memberitahu, kunci belakang ada diruang GYM abang dilantai dua sebelah kamarmu.**

Boboiboy berlari menuju ruangan yang dituju. Saat Boboiboy sampai, ia tidak melihat kunci dimana-mana.

"DIMANA DIH KUNCINYA??" Boboiboy mengangkat barbel seberat 10 kg dan ternyata disana terdapat sebuah memo kuning lagi.

"apa lagi ini???" Boboiboy berhasil dibuat stres oleh Fang.

 **Oh, aku bilang di ruang GYM ya? Maaf, coba kau berjalan menuju buah-buahan diruang dapur, disana ada suatu hal.**

"APAAN SIH? MEMPERMAINKANKU??" Kesal Boboiboy yang sudah kecapekan mengangkat barbel itu. Boboiboy kembali turun dan memeriksa buah-buahan. Didalam buah-buahan itu terterdapat memo lagi.

 **Maksud aku kau makan dulu buah itu soalnya pasti lelah kan? Kuncinya ada diatas kulkas, ambil kursi supaya nyampai keatas dasar kulkas.**

"...KAU MENGHINAKU YA???" walau begitu, memang itu kenyataannya, Boboiboy mengambil kursi kecil dan naik berhasil mengambil kunci itu. Tapi...

"HAH?? KUNCINYA BANYAK BANGET!! MANA SATU YANG BENAR NIH? Mana bentuknya sama semua lagi!!!" Boboiboy mengecek 30 lebih kunci tersebut hingga menghabiskan waktu berpuluh-puluh menit.

 **Setelah beberapa** **menit yang gak penting...**

"AKHIRNYA KEBUKA!!" Boboiboy berhasil membuka pintu menyebalkan itu dan menguncinya kembali. Boboiboy bagaikan aktor difilm berbintang 5 Hollywood papan tulis, ia sanggup memanjang tembok tinggi dalam waktu 30 detik karena saking terburu-burunya (sebenarnya tadi Boboiboy membawa kursi untuk sampai ke atas pagar).

Boboiboy melihat sepeda tersebut dan menggoesnya sekebut mungkin hingga sampai di rs, bahkan kekencangan sepeda Boboiboy mengalahi sepeda motor. Belum lagi Boboiboy terkena libasan air hujan yang rasanya bagaikan peluru mengenai muka, belum lagi tetek bengek kayak macet, kedinginan, mata kecolok air, sampe hampir ketelen air hujan. Sungguh perjuangan tanpa henti.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Sudah jam 07.25, Boboiboy akhirnya berhasil mencapai rs.

"ha, hah, ha, hah, MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!!" Boboiboy menunduk dihadapan Kaizo yang ditemani Fang.

"lagi-lagi kau terlambat, sudahlah, kau keringkan dulu badanmu, bicara dulu dengan Pang" Kaizo pergi meninggalkan Fang dan Boboiboy berdua.

"Jadi, kau kesusahan?" tanya Fang dengan tatapan tanpa beban.

"ha, hah, kau, hah, KAU!! KETERLALUAN!!" Boboiboy terduduk dihadapan Fang. Keringat membasahi wajah Boboiboy hinggs tertetes dibajunya.

"aku hanya melakukan apa yang diajarkan abangku, cepat berdiri, lari 100 keliling" perintah dari setan tanpa belas kasihan itu yang bahkan lebih parah dari Kaizo.

"HAAH?? Ta, tamatlah aku" Boboiboy berdiri dan pergi dengan kepasrahan yang hakiki **.**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Boboiboy yang baru berjalan menuju lapangan mendadak dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Boboiboy"

"ha? Dokter? Bukannya kau tadi pergi keruanganmu?"

"iya, aku cuman mau bilang, kau gak usah lari, nanti kalau kau sakit aku bakal repot, cepat ganti bajumu" Kata Kaizo sembari menarik tangan Boboiboy.

"*blush* ba, baiklah _'kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi deg-deg'an kalau bareng dokter?_ "

Hal ini baru-baru terjadi pada Boboiboy.

 **Diwaktu yang lain pun...**

Saat Boboiboy dan Fang berunding berdua...

"jadi kau harus menangani pas—woi, denger gak?" Fang melambai-lambai ke depan wajah Boboiboy yang memperhatikan Kaizo dari jarak jauh.

"Ah!! Maaf, aku tidak fokus"

"kalau kau tidak dengar sekali lagi, aku akan menghukummu"

 **Saat istirahat pun...**

"Jadikan saat Todoroki datang—Boboiboy? Halo?" Tanya Lahap sambil memperhatikan Boboiboy yang fokus melihat Kaizo dari jendel ruang UGD.

"AKH! Maaf dokter, aku tidak terlalu mendengar anda, ja, jadi Todoroki suka sama Mido itu ya?"

"...hah?"

 **Bahkan dirumah pun...**

"Aku sudah siap, tolong—woi, denger gak sih? Telingamu gak dibersihin berapa abad sih?" tanya Fang yang menaruh piring didekat Boboiboy yang sedang cuci piring sampai busanya jatuh kelantai karena melihat Kaizo yang sedang mengerjakan argumen penting dan es kecil dimulutnya.

"WAKH!! Maaf Fang, aku tidak sengaja, maaf"

"hn? Boboiboy, jangan-jangan kau..." Fang mempertipis jarak dengan Boboiboy, wajah Boboiboy merah merona, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan piring yang ia cuci.

"*blush* ke, kenapa Fang?"

"jangan-jangan kau...suka—"

"SUKA FANG!!" kesalahan fatal. Mendadak ruangan terhening, Kaizo yang sedang menulis pun penanya terjatuh saking shock ditambah es-nya yang mendadak mencair. Fang yang mendengar itu langsung kaku dan kaget super parah.

"*blush* ka, kau menyukaiku?" tanya Fang sekali lagi.

 _'YA AMPUN!! GIMANA NIH? AKU SALAH BILANG!!!!!!!!!'_

 **Tbc**

Kok bisa salah sih Boboiboy sayang, nanti gimana kalau Kaizo cemburu?? Kakakmu ini jadi mau cubit kamu karna gerem!! See in the next chapter!! Love you gaes!


	7. Ditengah kebimbangan

Halo we, yah yah, gua tau kalian pada kepo sama kelanjutannya, selamat membaca gaes.

 **Warning: Kaizo x Boboiboy**

 **Dont like, dont read!**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"SUKA FANG!!"

 **krik...krik...krik...**

 **Boboiboy P. O. V**

Namaku Boboiboy, aku terjebak didunia fatamorgana, sumpah, aku gak sengaja bilang kalau aku suka Fang, TIDAAAK!!!! GIMANA NANTI PENDAPAT DOKTER, PASTI MEREKA ILFIL, ATAU FANG KEBAPERAN? MAMPUS AKU GAK TAU GIMANA KELANJUTANNYA AUTHOR??!! (mana gua tau dah)

"hueeeee!!! Gimana nih?" sekarang aku sedang berada didalam kamarku sambil merajut kain untuk membawa barangku dan pindah dari rumah ini— (JANGAN DONG BOBOIBOY!! NANTI PEMBACA KECEWA) maaf canda, aku memang sedang merajut sambil merenungkan masa depanku kelak. Semoga besok aku bisa melihat langit cerah. (maksudnya maseh idup)

 **Boboiboy P. O. V end**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _"Kau menyukaiku Boboiboy? Apa kau bercanda? Aku juga menyukaimu" Fang menarik tangan Boboiboy dan memeluknya._

 _"Tapi...dokter..." kata Boboiboy sambil memberikan tatapan ketakutan._

 _"Boboiboy milikku, jangan sentuh dia" kata Kaizo yang mendekat kepada mereka._

 _"Apa? Mau berantem?" Kata Fang yang menjauhkan Boboiboy dari perang dingin dengan kakaknya._

 _"Hah, dasar adik kecil, sama sekali gak tau balas budi, memang lihat saja siapa yang lebih tampan dan berwibawah, aku kan?" Tantang Kaizo sembari menyilang tangan._

 _"Hah? Berwibawah? Maksudnya punya peran untuk ngehukum lolicon trus sok cool dihadapan orang padahal kau itu mantan cupu, dasar codet stres" balas Fang pedas._

 _"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin memulai pertandingan, ayo kita mulai, jangan menangis ya" mendadak sebuah chidori keluar dari tangan Kaizo yang membuat Boboiboy termangap._

 _"WHAT THE— SEJAK KAPAN ABANG BISA JUTSU LEVEL TINGGI GINI? PADAHAL CHUNIN AJA NYOGOK!!" Teriak Boboiboy yang kebingungan. (Ngakak so hard!!!)_

 _"OK, saatnya aku mengeluarkan jutsu terkeren" Fang mendadak mengeluarkan rasenggan._

 _"KENAPA DENGAN CERITA INI????" Teriak Boboiboy yang meremas rambutnya._

 _"HAH? Jutsu lu cuman segede bola kastil, anginnya cukup buat ngipas 10 tusuk sate taichan doang!! Lihat jutsu gua bisa ngalahin PLN, pada gulung tikar pembangkit listrik karna gua cug!!" Hina Kaizo sambil memainkan listriknya._

 _"HAH? Lu kira tu kilat keren? Palingan gunanya cuman untuk lampu batu akik doang, kayak petasan murahan yang muncrat sampe 5 menit doang! Jutsu gua berkelas bro, itu ada kebakaran gua lemparin nih rasenggan langsung adem apinya cug!!"_

 _"Ok, maju lo Fang!!"_

 _"Kaizo!!"_

 _"SEMUANYA BERHEN—"_

 **TIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! "** Boboiboy terbangun dari mimpinya yang amat gila.

 **"...WHAT THE F*CK?????"**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Pagi hari, Boboiboy kurang tidur, matanya berkantung, pagi ini ia sedang memanggang roti untuk Fang dan Kaizo.

 _'duh gimana nih? Apa yang harus aku, bilang ke mereka berdua? kayak misalnya **pagi Fang, maaf itu kesalahan** , gitu aja ya? Atau **Fang, sebenarnya aku membencimu, bukan mencintaimu**? Atau aku bilang **AKH FANG BODOH! JANGAN BAPER, AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU!**? AKH AKU BINGUNG!!' _

mendadak seseorang menyentuh pundak Boboiboy sehingga membuat Boboiboy 100% takut.

"MAAF FANG, YANG KEMARIN CUMAN SALAH PAHAM!!" Boboiboy langsung auto maaf.

"e, eh? Pagi, maaf aku bukan Pang"

" _'BANG KAIZO????'_ ma, maaf bang, aku kira tadi Fang"

"ti, tidak masalah, jadi kemarin kau cuman salah paham ya? Ya sudah, aku bakal pergi duluan, nanti kau berangkat dengan Pang ya, dah"

Kaizo pergi dari hadapan Boboiboy dan pergi kedalam mobilnya. Didalam mobil...Kaizo...

"YEEES!! CUMAN SALAH PAHAM!! TERIMAKASIH TUHAN!!!!" Kaizo sangat senang dengan pernyataan tersebut, soalnya...

 **Malam tadi...**

"Cih, kenapa? Aku kalah dengan adikku? Sial!! Kenapa cintaku kandas sih? S*it, motherf*cker, son of a b*cth!" Kaizo menghirup rokok disaat ia depresi sambil duduk disisi-sisi jendela dan menghadap langit berbintang ditemani lagu **butiran debu** (jangan ditiru ya gaes)

 **Flas back off..**

Disisi lain, Boboiboy sudah memasak sarapan Fang. Disaat ia menaruh kopi diatas meja, Fang mendadak memanggilnya.

"Oi Boboiboy, kau dah siap buat sarapan lum? Nanti aku terlambat" kata Fang sedikit datar.

"AKH!! MAAFKAN SAYA SUDAH SALAH KATA—WAKH!!" Boboiboy yang awalnya ingin meminta maaf malah tersandung dan jatuh diatas tubuh Fang.

"A, auch—*blush* NA!! Woi bangun!" Kata Fang dengan wajah memerah.

"A, adu—WAKH!! MA, MAAFKAN AKU!" Boboiboy langsung berdiri dari jatuhnya.

 _'Mampus lah makin salah paham!! Padahal awalnya aku mau bilang kalo kejadian kemarin cuman salah paham, gimana nih??'_ batin Boboiboy takut. Fang hanya berdiri sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah merona.

"*blush* su, sudahlah, cepat bersiap, aku bawa roti ini kerumah sakit, kau pergi saja sendiri" kata Fang yang menjauh dari Boboiboy.

"AKH! _'MUSTAHIL!! JAHATNYA!!'_ " Tangis menyedihkan dari Boboiboy.

Kembali ke Fang, saat Fang ingin memutarkan kunci pintu rumah, mendadak suara dari sisi kanannya berbicara.

" **Fang, kenapa kau tega banget? Dia kan sudah susah payah menyiapkan sarapanmu, nanti kalo dia telat gimana? Dia kan sudah punya perasaan juga ke kamu, kamu harus peka**

Kata malaikat Fang membuat Fang bingung. Mendadak suara dari kiri Fang ikut terdengar.

 **"Sudahlah, Boboiboy juga cuman boongan suka denganmu, biarkan saja dia pergi sendirian, nanti kan kau bisa dengan senang** **menghukumnya"** kata sang setan kepada Fang.

 **"Apaan sih? Kau tega melihat Boboiboy dihukum?"**

 **"Apanya? Kau dari duludulu selalu saja lembek kayak kerupuk basi, dasar bodoh"**

 **"Apanya yang bodoh sih?"**

 **"Ya, kau yang bo—**

"SUDAHLAH BERISIK!!!!" Kesal Fang yang memarahi kedua sisi pikirannya itu. Akhirnya Fang kembali ketempat Boboiboy yang sedang memakai sarapannya ditemani gadget ditangannya.

"Oi Boboiboy, cepat berdiri, kita berangkat, mau sampai kapan kau disini?" Keluh Fang yang mengangkat tangan Boboiboy.

"*blush* e, eh? Kita berangkat barengan? Bukannya kau bilang delua—"

"Sudah, cepatlah, bukan berarti aku kasihan denganmu, cuman*blush*...yang terpenting ayo cepat" Fang membawa Boboiboy pergi, selamat untuk Malaikat dan setan yang scornya 1-0.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Mereka dimana sih? Kelamaan" keluh Kaizo kesal sambil menyilang tangannya. Mendadak Kaizo melihat jendela ruangannya nampak Fang dan Boboiboy yang sedang berbincang di tempat parkiran menuju kemari. Entah kenapa perasaan Kaizo menjadi tidak enak dan terasa sebuah tekanan di dadanya.

"...Boboiboy... _'apa dia memang tidak menyukai Pang? Aku heran'_ "

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Fang sedang dalam jam kosong, Fang sedang memperhatikan handphonenya, tapi entah kenapa angan-angan matanya bergerak menuju Boboiboy yang duduk dihadapannya dan sedang mencatat daftar nama pasien.

 _'Sebenarya dia memang suka gak sih? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir dia memang imut—KENAPA AKU MENDADAK MIKIR GITU SIH?? JANGAN BAPER! Tapi aku mau beneran kepo sebenarnya kemarin dia bercanda atau serius sih??'_ Pikiran Fang ruwet layaknya kabel tua yang terlilit. Penglihatan Fang ternyata disadari oleh Boboiboy sehingga ia membuka pembicaraan.

"Ke, kenapa Fang dari tadi lihat kesini?" Tanya Boboiboy polos dengan senyuman kawai-nya.

"*blush* Ha, hah? Siapa jugak yang ngelihat? Aku kan ngecek handphone" jawab gengsi dari Fang walau tebakan Boboiboy 100% akurat.

"O, oh, maaf ya" Boboiboy kembali menulis daftar tersebut. Boboiboy merasa sangat bosan dengan Fang karena Fang bukan tipe yang hangat seperti Kaizo melainkan dingin seperti es. "Fang dulu tinggal dimana? Sama orang tua ya?" Boboiboy memulai percakapan.

"Hah? Kenapa mendadak nanya?"

"Cu, cuman mau tau, you know, kita kan harus saling tau satu sama lain, soalnya bosan kan kalau percakapan kita cuman tentang penyakit dan pasien"

"Hm...aku tinggal sendirian, dulu aku koas di daerah yang lumayan jauh, aku males ngekos, jadi aku putuskan untuk ngontrak rumah"

"Be, berapa ngontrak setahun?"

"Mungkin 50 juta? Sekitar itu sih"

" _'MAHAL AMAT!! TUH DUIT BISA UNTUK MAKAN GUA SETAHUN MALAH LEBIH'_ lalu orang tua Fang dan dokter dimana?"

"Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih bayi, ayahku sudah menikah dengan wanita lain dan aku gak mau ngelihat mukanya lagi"

"Ke, kenapa? Kan itu orang tuamu"

"Cih! Apanya yang orang tua, dia meninggalkan kami dan membuang kami karena wanita busuk, belum lagi dia akhir-akhir ini muncul dihadapan abang, sungguh memuakkan, kau pasti gak mengerti rasanya" tegas Fang. Mendengar hal itu, Boboiboy sedikit melototkan matanya dan kembali tersenyum.

"...Ah, ahaha, iya, aku memang tidak tau

ra, rasanya...ma, maaf" mendadak Fang ikut penasaran dengan masa lalu Boboiboy.

"Memangnya bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" Tanya Fang.

"Orang tuaku..."

 ** _PERGI ANAK TERKUTUK!!_**

"orang tuaku...uhuk, mereka sangat baik, kalau dia tidak ada, mungkin aku tidak akan jadi perawat"

"Heh...orang tua yang baik, pasti enak kalau punya orang tua, ya kan?" Fang menghidupkan sebuah lagu.

"...soal itu tergantung dengan orang tuanya, jadi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya" Boboiboy hanya tersenyum sambil terus menulis dokumennya.

"...dasar kerdil, aku gak nanya, siapa juga yang mau dapat jawaban gak jelas darimu" Fang terkekeh kecil sambil menutup mulutnya.

"HAH! Aku gak kerdil!!!" Keluh Boboiboy sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Ditengah perbincangan mereka, Kaizo sedang turun dari tangga dan melihat mereka berdua sedang seru berunding. Lagi-lagi hati Kaizo terasa sakit karena melihat mereka berdua bersama.

 _'Kenapa sih denganku?'_ Batin Kaizo heran. Teman sejati Kaizo yaitu Lahap mendadak merangkul dari belakang.

"Kaizo-chan!!"

"Geli, apaan?"

"Gak ada, cuman mau manggil—itu Boboiboy dan adikmu Fang kan? Dia sudah besar ya, padahal terakhir lihat dia masih pake dasi biru"

"...ya" tatapan Kaizo sedikit murung. Lahap terus memperhatikan Kaizo dengan jelas, hal itu membuat Kaizo risih. "A, apa sih Lahap?" Tatap Kaizo sedikit lesu.

"Hehehe, I know your feels"

"Hn? Memang apa?"

"You are **jelous,** kanan? (Right?)"

"*blush* HAH? Cemburu? Kenapa? Cemburu itu apa?"

"GUBRAK DAH!!! Hah, kau ini padahal kelihatan playboy tapi soal cinta masih standar D #anjay. Gini ya, cemburu itu suatu kejadian dimana hal yang ingin kita miliki didapatkan oleh orang lain lalu kau merasa sedikit kesal dan ingin merebut apa yang dia punya, seperti iri, itulah cemburu" Lahap memberikan defenisi sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Aku cemburu? Tapi dia—"

"Cemburu itu tidak memandang keluarga, pertemanan, hubungan, dan lainnya, jadi kau bisa cemburu dengan adikmu"

"Tapi bagaimana cara menghilangi rasa cemburu?"

"Fufufu, serahkan semua pada dokter cinta ini!"

 **Tbc**

Hehehehe, memang Kaizo itu perlu dapat pengajaran dari Lahap, soalnya masih cupu banget, sabar ya Kaizo, tulis di review bagian yang kalian suka ya~ see you in the next chapter!


	8. Strateginya

Halo semua, akhirnya aku mulai ngelanjutin Love doctor, maaf atas keterlambatannya dan kemungkinan besar hari kamis aku bakal update 5 chapter 'Takut Gelap season 2' jadi selamat membaca ya!

 **Warning: Kaizo x Boboiboy**

 **Happy reading, minna-san!**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **Kaizo P. O. V**

Namaku Kaizo, dokter yang baru mengetahui cinta dan cemburu. Aku sudah membaca buku limited edition dari Lahap yang gak akan pernah kalian temuin di gramedia atau toko buku lainnya, buku 1001 cara menghilangkan cemburu ala Lahap, se, sebenarnya cuman 79 cara sih, tapi gak tau kenapa dia namain 1001, serah lah. Intinya, aku bakal ikutin langkah pertama dari buku ini.

Aku melihat Boboiboy sedang dikamar Koko sambil mengurus dokumenku, yosh! Target terkunci!

 **1\. Utamakan ajak dia untuk berbicara satu sama lain tanpa orang ketiga.**

"Boboiboy, aku mau bica—"

"Eh? Ngapain abang?" WHAT? ADA PANG? SHIT! Gimana nih? Ok, itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah langkah kedua.

Ok, sekarang aku berjalan disamping Boboiboy yang dari tadi asik berbicara dengan Fang, saatnya untuk diriku berkasi.

 **2\. Ajak gebetanmu untuk pergi (jalan) berdua.**

"Bo, Boboiboy mau nonton bareng gak?" Tanya Kaizo yang #modus again.

"Eh? Boleh, tapi Fang... _'aku takut kalau berduaan saja dengan abang!!'_ " kalimat Boboiboy seolah-olah membuat hatiku retaaak~ seribu~. Kenapa Pang, Pang, Pang terus sih? Apa dia memang suka dengan Pang ya? #mulaikesal. Mendadak ide bagus muncul dikepalaku.

"Ok, ayo kita nonton berdua—bertiga" aku akan pakai cara berikutnya diesok hari.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **3\. Pakai pakaian keren dan kalau bisa perganteng/percatik wajah.**

Keesokan harinya, cara ketiga! Aku sudah memakai baju terkerenku dengan harga diatas 20 juta, aku masuk kedalam kamar Boboiboy dengan cara berbeda. Aku mendobrak kamarnya sambil mengangkat rambutku.

"Pagi...Bo-boi-boy" dengan suara kerenku, strategi ini pasti berhasil.

"O, oh, selamat pagi dokter _'*blush*dokter keren banget!!!!!!'_ " Boboiboy memberikan senyuman polos dan kembali menulis diatas mejanya. Kenapa dia gak ada komentar bagus soal style aku?? Baiklah, cara keempat.

 **4\. Perbanyak topik pembicaraan dengan gebetan.**

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" Tanya yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh? Ka, kan tugas dari dokter" oh ya juga, kenapa aku tanya itu dasar Kaizo begok.

"Em, Boboiboy, bagaimana dengan penampilan ak—"

"Aku udah siap, yok" Pang? Kenapa mendadak datang sih? Dasar adik gak tau waktu.

"Fang keren pakai baju itu, super cocok" Boboiboy malah muji Pang?? Apa aku kurang keren dibanding dia? Apa jangan-jangan Boboiboy suka dengan style hip hop ala korea boyband gitu? AKH! MAKIN BINGUNG AKU!!!

 ** _..._**

 **5** **. Ketika sedang jalan-jalan dengan gebetan, pegang tangannya agar bisa lebih akrab.**

Itu sih rencana kelima, masalahnya...

"Fang, tau k-pop exo itu? Fang style nya mirip banget dengan mereka" Boboiboy malah...

"*blush* eh? Beneran? Padahal aku gak tau soal itu, aku cuman tau sytle artis eropa yang biasa bawa gitar gitu"

"Eh? Aku juga suka itu"

"Beneran? Aku punya contohnya lo"

Kenapa aku terlupakan gini?? Mereka asik jalan berdua dan Boboiboy selalu nempel dengan Pang, sedangkan aku hanya berdiri dibelakang mereka sambil alibi mainin handphone. Ok, pakai cara kelima.

 **6** **. Jauhkan gebetanmu dari saingan**

"Em, Boboiboy, mau nonton film horor **berdua**?" Tanyaku supaya pas Boboiboy ketakutan nonton film horor, dia bakal ketakutan dan aku bakal modus disitu.

"Em...aku...*blush* eh... _'kalau nonton berdua dengan bang Kaizo, pasti aku bakal nervous dan jantungan, gimana nih?_ Bo, boleh ajak Fang juga?" Cih, lagi-lagi Pang diajak, gimana nih? Aku gak mungkin nolak permintaannya.

"O, ok lah, kali ini saja" agh! Makin gagal, ok, pakai strategi sendiri.

 ** _..._**

"Beli tiga tiket mbak" aku membeli tiket dengan gaya cool. "Oh ya mbak, satu hal lagi, kursinya khusus untuk 2 orang, 2 orang aja ya" Soalnya aku akan dapat duduk berduaan saja dengan Boboiboy, so genius (maaf ya, Kaizo memang naif dan jaim—*author diseret keluar*)

"Ini tiketnya" oh yeah, aku mengambil tiket denga penuh percaya diri tanpa melihat nomor. Ok, tiket 1a, 1b dan 1c, aku akan ambil tiket b dan aku bakal kasih Boboiboy yang a (rencananya sih begitu)

"Nih tiket, jangan sampai salah ambil ya" ulur dari tanganku yang memberikan tiket sesuai keinginan hati, setelah itu aku mengulur tangan Boboiboy dan masuk kedalam ruangan.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Hm~hm~" suaraku terdengar penuh semangat, sesuai rencana kejeniusanku, aku duduk dikursi b—

"Abang ngapain? Aku duduk disana lo" kata Fang sambil memperlihatkan tiket miliknya.

"AP—WTF???" DEMI APA!! GAK MUNGKIN AKU SALAH AMBIL KAN? FU*KKKKKK!!!!!!

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Aku duduk dikursi 1c dimana terpisah jarak oleh Boboiboy. Belum lagi aku asal pesan tiket dan gak peduli sama gender film-nya, ternyata bukan film horor tapi film action bunuh-bunuhan yang ngebosenin dan gak real, aku hanya fokus ke handphoneku. Sementara itu Boboiboy terlihat sedikit takut untuk menonton film, DAN YANG NGESELINNYA...KENAPA MALAH ADEK GUA YANG DAPET KESEMPATAN UNTUK DEKET2 SAMA BOBOIBOY???? Gua jadi nyamuk disini, mana durasi film-nya masih lama, nyesel njir!!

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Tadi seru ya" gembira Boboiboy sambil tersenyum kearah Pang.

"Apanya yang seru? Kau terus-terusan sembunyi dibelakang bahu aku" kata Pang dingin.

"Eh, ehhehehe, memang sih, tapi tetap seru kan?" Boboiboy terus-terusan nempel dekat Pang, belum lagi Pang hanya diam dan menerimanya, apa dia juga suka dengan Boboiboy? Argh! Gak bisa dibiarin, harus pakek cara ketujuh!

 **7** **. Kalau gebetanmu mendapat suatu hal yang terdesak, utamakan dia.**

"Aduh, aku lupa bawa jaket, mana hujan lagi" Boboiboy mengulur tangannya menuju tetesan air hujan. Kesempatan! Aku bisa melepaskan jaketku dan memberikannya ke Bobo—

"Nih pakai jaketku, *blush* bu, bukan berarti aku khawatir denganmu" Pang memberikan jaketnya ke Boboiboy.

"Ah, terima kasih Fang, dari tadi kau selalu menolongku, makasih ya" senyuman manis diberikan untuk Pang...ARGH!!!! Kenapa gagal muluk? Dah lah, gak butuh lagi buku ngeselin Lahap itu. Mungkin kali ini aku bisa memakai cara kali ini.

 **8** **. Ajak gebetanmu untuk beribadah** **, riset 9/10 orang di dunia menyukai pasangan yang taat ibadahnya, gak percaya? Cari aja di google**

Aku kurang yakin sih dengan hal ini, tapi aku ajak aja dia ketempat favorit aku dekat sini.

 **Kaizo P. O. V. End**

"Fang, kau boleh pulang deluan? Telpon aja minta anterin pulang sama Lahap, soalnya aku masih pingin pergi ke kuil didekat sini bentar aja, kau perginya diam-diam" Kaizo memegang kedua pundak adiknya itu.

"Hah? Kenapa? Aku kan—"

"Malam ini bakal aku kasih PC-ku, kau bisa pakai sepuasnya"

"Ok, deal" dengan mudahnya Fang terpengaruh hanya karena PC itu. Akhirnya Kaizo bisa berduaan dengan Boboiboy. Saat yang tepat untuk mengajaknya pergi.

"Boboiboy, mau ikut denganku?"

"Eh? Tapi Fang—"

"Fang sudah pulang deluan, katanya ada tugas penting yang harus dia kerjain"

"Oh, ok lah, lagian dari tadi aku sama Fang terus, aku juga sesekali ingin bareng abang" kalimat Boboiboy membuat hati Kaizo yang keras seperti batu jadi cair bagaikan es cair, cahaya menyinari Kaizo dari atas, setelah sekian lama bersabar, akhirnya Kaizo menemukan titik kemenangan, sepertinya Kaizo sudah siap untuk kembali ke atas dengan tenan— (CANDA, CANDA!!)

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Hujan masih lumayan deras, Kaizo membawa Boboiboy ke kuil dimana jalan tertutup oleh kabut dingin. Di perjalanan, perasaan Boboiboy selalu gelisah dan tidak tenang.

" _'Aku...sepertinya tau jalan ini, tapi ini dimana ya? Mana abang gak mau kasih tau tujuan pergi lagi'_ bang, kapan kita sampai? Tangganya gak abis-abis kayak cicilan kosan" Kaki Boboiboy sudah pegal. Kaizo yang berada disampingnya tersenyum kecil kearah Boboiboy tanpa menjawab. Setelah sampau di tanggs terakhir, Kaizo akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, biar kuperkenalkan, ini kuil yang biasa aku datangi"

"...heh?..." mata Boboiboy melotot dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dalan sekejap tangan Boboiboy dingin dan gemetaran. Napasnya memburu dan jantungnya tidak berdetak dengan baik.

"Boboiboy, kau tidak apa?" Kaizo memegang punggung Boboiboy sambil, menuntun tangan kanan Boboiboy.

"Aku...tau persis tempat ini...jadi...abang...penganut ajaran ini?" Boboiboy menutup mulutnya dan kakinya tak sanggup untuk berdiri. "Teganya abang membawaku kesini" suara Boboiboy serak, Boboiboy yang awalnya ingin pergi mendadak didatangi oleh seorang wanita berambut panjang coklat dengan baju kuil.

"Kaizo? HAH? Bo, Bo, Boboi...boy?" Wanita itu membuat Boboiboy 10 kali lipat terkejut. Tangan Boboiboy sangat gemetar dan menggenggam kuat tangan Kaizo.

"...ma...ma...ma...mama?" Mata Boboiboy menampung air mata. Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Kaizo ikut terkejut.

"Ma, mama katamu?" Tanya Kaizo yang kebinguan. Boboiboy langsung berdiri dan pergi kebelakang tubuh Kaizo untuk berlindung.

"Nak, kamu selama ini kemana saja? Kenapa rambutmu ada putih? Mama rindu, waktu itu hanya sebuah salah pa—"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!!" Teriak Boboiboy yang membuat mereka terhentak. Air mata Boboiboy yang awalnya tertampung menjadi jatuh dan menjadi embun hujan dimata Boboiboy.

"Mama gak tau penderitaan aku waktu itu, disaat aku sedih dan pasrah, mama malah membuangku, dan...MENDADAK MAMA MUNCUL LAGI DIHADAPANKU DENGAN WATAK YANG BERBEDA! MEMANG APA TUJUAN MAMA? MEMBUAT DIRIKU KEMBALI KE PELUKAN MAMA? SUDAH CUKUP!! Su...hiks...hiks...sudah cukup...cukup sekali saja mama menyakitiku, aku memang terkutuk,karena itu jangan pernah temui diriku lagi" Boboiboy pergi menuruni tangga.

"BOBOIBOY!! Bu, kenapa? Sejak kapan? Apa maksudnya dia tersakiti?" Kaizo merasa sangat pusing dengan komplikasi ini.

"...ini semua salahku..."

"...aku tidak tau apa maksudmu, tapi, aku harus mengejar dia" Kaizo ikut menuruni tangga.

"BOBOIBOY! TUNGGU" Kaizo berusaha memanggil Boboiboy, tapi Boboiboy terus berjalan hingga disaat itu Boboiboy merasa kepalanya pusing dan penglihatannya kabur.

"Kepalaku..." hujan yang terus mengenai kepalanya membuat kepalanya semakin berat, tanpa sadar, langkah Boboiboy salah dan ia tergelincir dan kepalanya mengenai sebuah dataran keras.

"AKH!!" Teriak Boboiboy yang membuat Kaizo mempercepat langkah turunnya cepat.

"BOBOIBOY!!"

 **G** **TAAAAK!!**

"Akh...sakit—da, darah?" Helai putih Boboiboy berubah menjadi merah. Dalam waktu sekejap Boboiboy tidak sadarkan diri.

"BOBOIBOY! Pendarahan, aku harus membawamu kerumah sakit" Kaizo menggendong Boboiboy perlahan turun dari tangga. Setelah sekian lamanya, Kaizo kembali merasakan rasa takut kehilangan, tangan Kaizo yang mengenai darah Boboiboy membuat dirinya semakin khawatir.

"Abang..." sebelum Boboiboy sepenuhnya pingsan, Boboiboy mengulur tangannya dan memegang kerak Kaizo.

"Boboiboy, Boboiboy, aku disini, tenanglah"

"...ini bukan salah abang kok, ini salah aku...aku memang terku...tu—" tangan Boboiboy jatuh dan sepenuhnya ia tidak sadar. Air mata Kaizo sedikit terlihat dimatanya namun tertutupi air hujan.

 _'Aku tidak ingin kehilang, aku tidak ingin kehilangan, kumohon tuhan, kabulkanlah permintaanku kali ini, walau waktu itu kau tidak mengkabulkan doaku, tapi kumohon, untuk kali ini...jangan pernah...jangan buat dia hilang dari hidupku'_

 **Tbc**

HUEE!! AKU NANGIS BENERAN!! Sumpah, kalian pasti bisa ngebayangin gimana orang yang kalian sayangin terluka sampai pingsan dihadapan kalian? Pasti itu benar-benar bikin mental break down banget, sabarkan Kaizo, hueeee!! See you in the next chapter gaes, huee!!!


End file.
